Journey in Fantasy Land
by kamikazadude1
Summary: 16 year old Daisuke Yamasaki is your everyday teenage anime lover that ends up in Gensokyou because of a prank of Yukari and now has to learn to live in this weird fantasy world. Now rated M just to be sure.
1. Prolouge

**Project Touhou is owned by Zun and obviously not by me.**

Youkai... supernatural creatures that are said by some to have been created by the fantasies of humans, while others say they are species of their own or merely mutants, failed humans or whatnot but the truth is that the second one is true because... ''Daisuke!'' A girl voice yelled shaking me out of my concentration from the doujinshi and made me fall from my chair.

''Argh damnit Michiko what the hell?!'' I yelled at the hyperactive red hair girl sporting a ponytail and light blue eye's wich I had the honor of calling my little damn sister.

''Daisuke mom wants you to go and buy dinner~'' She almost sang in a annoyingly sweet singing tone.

''Why doesn't she just ask you? You're not doing anything anyway.'' I said while rubbing my head to ease the pain.

''I'm doing something. I'm watching and reviewing anime.'' She said with a smug face.

'That's even less productive than I'm doing.' I sweatdropped, ''Ugh alright I'll go but you go next time got it?''

''Okay~'' She sang while running back into her room to watch some more most likely magical girl anime.

I shivered at the tought. I never was really interested in any magical girl show expect that Madoka Magica thing because I heard it's pretty dark but I still refused to watch it solely because it was still about magical girls.

I sighed before pulling the chair back on it's spot and putting on a shirt and socks before moving downstairs, ''Hey mom where did you leave the money for the groceries?'' I asked my 35 year old mother who sported red hair like my little sister and had red eye's like me.

''Okay the money is on the table along with the grocery list~'' She sang... she probably has a new boyfriend, wonder how long this guy will last.

''Yeah I'm off later!'' I said before closing the front door entering the fearsome outside world with that stupid fire ball in the sky shining sun directly into my eye's, ''God how long has it been since I went outside? 5 days?'' I mumbled to myself as I raised my hand above my eye's to keep the sun out.

I walked down the streets with some of my fellow students from my school asking when my next Doujinshi would be done wich was usual for him because I rarely went outside and never updated my status on the internet while I was working on one, ''It will most likely be done in a week so just be patient.'' I said for like the seventh time since I left home.

But then I suddenly got a weird feeling of being watched... but not like just being stared at weirdly or being watched by alot of people, and I as an Otaku knows how that feels like but this time it felt a bit... creepy? No that's not the right word. Let's just say that it doesn't feel right like that I'm being stalked by some kind of creature rather than a human.

''Must probably be one of those emo's that hang around in those alleys that have those soul piercing gazes.'' I remembered walking into one back alley with some friends before we got a lecture from a group of emo's that we're pathetic disney lovers because we were having a fun conversation.

After another 5 minutes of walking he finally reached the Grocery store while still having the feeling of being watched and now also followed, ''Are those stupid morons trying to lecture, rob or use me as a sacrifice to satan?'' I sweatdropped and sighed while entering the store to buy whatever was on the list...

15 minutes later.

''That's all?'' The cashier girl asked me after scanning my products.

''Yep that's all.'' I said always feeling kind of awkward talking to the cashiers in the grocery store... must be because I don't like talking to people while 5 more are waiting for me to finish.

''Alright that'll be 1150 Yen.''

''Here you go now have a nice day.'' I said after giving the money but she was already too busy with the next person in line.

I then proceeded to walk out of the store while thinking about what I could maybe improve my doujinshi like putting in more panty shots? Because everyone likes panty shots right? Right?

As I was thinking about if I was the only one that loved pantyshots in Doujinshi I suddenly felt the weird feeling of being watched again but this time very closely so I quickly turned around only to face a blonde haired middle aged woman with mischievous yellow eye's but the weirdest thing about her was the clothing she was wearing... it was a purple dress with light purple frills at the bottom of the dress and a pair of white gloves reaching to her elbow, she was also wearing a frilled white hat and a parasol with even more frills, 'What's up with this woman and frills?' I tought before starting to talk, ''Uhm can I maybe help you with something?''

The weird woman didn't say anything she just kept a mischievous smile and glint in her eye's that made me feel really uncomfertable before carefully inspecting me, ''Uhm...'' I started before being cut off as she simply said.

''You'll do.'' With that she surprised me even more as she suddenly pushed me so that I fell to the ground. I braced for impact with the ground... but the impact never came as I suddenly found myself into a void with creepy eye's staring at me... never blinking... just staring.

''W-What the fuck is this? Am I on drugs or something?'' I wondered as I did not even know if I was falling or floating in this void or whatever the fuck it is.

A few seconds later I suddenly exited the void and hit a wooden floor very hard, ''Argh! Fuck!'' I yelled as I laid with my back on the floor before noticing were I was... it appeared to be a old Japanese home with a low table. A open door or whatever you call those things overal it seemed pretty simple for a house of that age.

I tried to sit up even with my back still hurting, ''Damn I think I might have broke my spi-'' I stopped after seeing the woman of before standing before me.

''Welcome to Gensokyou.'' She just said while extending her hand to me.

**I hope everyone likes this since this is my first Touhou story ever and it's more of an experiment than anything else.**

**Please don't be too mercifull on me with your reviews and I'll try to find the time to propely answer all of your reviews**


	2. Meet the Yakumo's

**I do not own Touhou it is all owned by our god Zun.**

''Welcome to Gensokyou.'' The woman before me said while extending her hand to me.

''W-Wait what? Gensokyou? Is this some kind of joke? Am I on one of those prank shows right now?'' I imideatly looked around the rooms trying to spot any camera's.

The woman then sighed, ''Shoot you got me... you're currently on the show gapped.''

So that's what's fucking going on, ''Ugh you people really go far to make a prank don't you?'' I sighed a bit annoyed but glad to know what the hell was going on.

''Why afcourse, else it wouldn't be fun would it?'' She winked at me while strikeing a pose. Does she think she is some kind of teenage girl or something?

''S-Sure...'' I said wondering to myself what Japanese TV has come to... well I do watch some weird anime sometimes but atleast they are fictional characters.

''Well then Daisuke Yamazaki would you care to join me for some tea? It's what we usually do whenever we trick someone.'' The woman said while having a suspicious smile on her face... seriously what's up with this weird woman?

….Wait a second, ''How the hell do you know my full name?'' I narrowed my eye's in suspicion.

''Why we have been following you around for a while afcourse... it's part of the show were we pretend to know the person for a long time to mess with their heads.'' She said while pouring a cup of tea that almost came out of fucking nowhere... damn this place must have some good technology for a mere prank show.

''Makes sense I guess...'' I said while looking into my cup of tea not completely trusting this place... once I had come to the conclusion that it was safe to drink I took a sip, ''What is this? It's pretty good.''

''Afcourse it is... it's because I'm the best at brewing tea around here!'' She said with a smug face... and I couldn't help but sweatdrop and doubt that she was telling the truth.

''Sure you are...'' I rolled my eyes while sipping some more of my tea.

''Hey I'm telling the truth here!'' She pouted... this woman is like a little girl stuck in the wrong body...

''Well thanks I guess for this tea but I really have to go home or else my mother will get worried.'' I said while standing up.

''No please sit down you've only just arrived.'' She said with that smile on her face that makes you really suspicious of what the hell she just wants.

''But isn't this just a TV show?'' I asked her and she was about to say something but was cut off by a voice from outside.

''Yukari-shama we're back!'' The voice of a young girl yelled.

''Back but didn't you say this was a TV show?'' I looked at the woman that apparently is called Yukari with a skeptical gaze.

''W-Well... I lied teehee~'' She said while making a inocent face by winking and sticking her tounge out.

''What the hell do you mean you lied?! And don't Teehee me!'' I yelled at Yukari since quit frankly I was pretty pissed to be tricked like that.

''Uhm Yukari-sama? What is happening here?'' Another more mature voice said and as I turned around I saw another woman with short blonde hair, yellow eye's, a white dress that is blue on the front along with a white hat and... 9 fox tails?!

''W-What the fuck?'' I muttered dumbstruck by what was before me.

Yukari took the chance as I was distracted and dashed to the woman in the door opening, ''RAN! This scary person tried to attack me!''

''What?! You're the one that kidnapped me and lied to me! Now get back here I'm not done with you!'' I stood up with my fists itching because this woman is really pissing me off badly right now.

''KYAAA HELP ME RAN!'' Yukari yelled as she hid behind that I confirmed to be called ran.

''Come back here you cow-!'' I started before getting the feeling a anvil fell on my head and before I knew it me Yukari were sitting on our knees before this Ran person with a big lump on our heads.

''We're terribly sorry...'' We both said in unison as we bowed down.

''Will you please explain what happened here?'' Ran asked me while having an expresionless face.

''Hey! What about my side of the story?'' Yukari pouted but I chose to ignore it since Ran was ignoring her aswell.

''Well I was on my way to do some groceries for my mother and on my way back this woman.'' I glared at Yukari who acted innocently, ''Pushed me into some kind of void with some creepy eye's staring at me before I landed here... and this woman,'' Once again I glared at Yukari, ''Tried to trick me into thinking this was a prank show.'' I finished the short version of what happened.

Ran then proceeded to glare at Yukari who started to become nervous and sweat under her glare, ''B-But Ran he's here... uhm he's here to help you with your chores. Yes that is it!'' She replied nervously... wait did she just say what I think she said.

''Waaaait a second I never agreed to something like this!'' I almost yelled at this stupid woman who is able to piss me off again and again.

Ran then sighed, ''Yukari-sama... please return this boy to were you got him...''

''Aaaahw you're no fun.'' Yukari then pouted before smirking as she got an idea, ''Cheeen! Can you please come over here for a second?'' She asked someone... probably the girl that yelled yukari-shama before.

''Okay Yukari-shama!'' The same voice as before answered as I now could hear soft footsteps coming this way.

''Y-Yukari-same keep Chen out of this!'' Ran said loudly sounding a tad annoyed but also a bit... panicking or something?

Then another door opened revealing a young girl with short brown hair, matching brown eye's, a red dress with a ribbon on the chest, white sleeves and white frills on the bottom of the dress, a green hat and... two cat tails and ears with the left ear being pierced. To be honest... I'm not too surprised seeing this after seeing the woman with 9 fox tails.

''What is it Yukari-shama?'' She asked innocently while walking to Yukari... does she not notice a stranger sitting in the room that would love to break this Yukari-shama's neck?

''Ran just told me that she's going to make Sashimi for you as dinner.'' Yukari said with what looks to me like a evil smirk.

''R-Really?'' The girl named Chen lit up and turned around to hug Ran, ''I love you Ran-shama!''

What the hell is Yukari planning to do... w-wait is Ran having a nose-blee, ''C-CHEEEEEEEEN!'' She yelled as she produced the biggest nosebleed i've ever seen and collpased on the ground.

''R-Ran-shama a-are you okay?!'' Chen yelled at her in panick while I just could sit there being dumbstruck.

''No. Fucking. Way...'' I said hoping that she would still be alive but I seriously doubted it.

''Now then...'' Yukari started again but now with a creepy false smile on her face, ''Will you reconsider my offer?''

I felt cold sweat running down my back, what's up with this woman? ''O-Or else?'' I asked a bit scared of the result.

''Or else I might have to take care of you.'' She said with the same false smile while... a few tears suddenly appeared with those fucking eye's in them?!

''W-What the fuck is going on?! A-Are you a Youkai or something?'' I asked not believing that anything like this could possibly fucking exist... yes there is that dead woman with the 9 tails and the neko girl but that can be cosplay... but I never expected something like this.

''My you're well informed. you're right I'm a Youkai, a gap Youkai to be correct and I created this place... gensokyou.'' She said with a menacing tone in her voice while floating on one... of those tears.

''C-Created what t-the hell do you mean by that? I-Is this some kind of alternate dimension I entered in?'' I wondered while still scared shitless by the woman infront of me... and I'm not scared that easily.

''Fufufu not quite. Gensokyou is a land that exists next to were you come from... what we call the outside world, and this place was created as a paradise for all that are forgotten by the outside world, like Youkai, supernatural phenomenon, magic and even unused outside world items end up here.'' She said while having a bit of a proud glance in her eye's along with that fucking aura.

''S-So why did you bring me here? I-I'm not forgotten yet!'' I said loudly almost being unable to yell because I fear she would kill me if I would.

''Why you ask? Fufufu that's because I need a slave afcourse.'' She chuckled... wait a fucking slave?!

''C-Can't y-you go and get someone else? I'm a fucking shut in Otaku you're better off using someone more fit.'' I tried to argue because quit frankly I want to get out of here.

''But that wouldn't be nearly as much fun would it? Now I'll over you again, be my slave or be disposed off... I think that the answer is pretty easy.'' She said with a victorious smile on her face.

Damnit! I don't have a choice do I? I could try to run but even if I manage to outrun her if she's speaking the truth of thise being disconnected from my world then I'm really fucked, ''Argh! Alright you fucking win!'' I let out a sigh in defeat... why did it come to this.

Then all of a sudden the gaps along with her false smile and menacing aura dissapeared, ''Alright then I'll be counting on you~'' She said with a overly sweet voice making me look up dumbfounded and sweatdropping... did she just fucking play with me again?

''Why you stupid hag...'' I growled under my breath really pissed off but afcourse not daring to do anything rash... I don't want to die anyway.

Yukari just looked at me with a victorious smirk on her face... oh how would I love to erase it one day, ''A Ran-shama are you okay?!'' I turned around to see that Ran was beginning to sit up again.

''Wait how aren't you dead yet?! You like lost enough blood to fill your body 3 times!''

''Well she is my shikigami after all, something as merely as a nosebleed won't kill her.'' Yukari said proudly acting like the thing were she threatened me never happened.

Youkai really are weird and scary people... wait a minute, ''Hey what about my family? They should be worried sick about me now.''

''Oh don't worry that has been taken care off already.'' She smiled at me with a mischievous smile.

''W-What did you do?'' I ask hoping that nothing bad happened to them... and how they would bloody react.

''I send them a letter saying that you were kidnapped.'' She smiled at me making me fall over.

''W-Well you're not wrong but couldn't you do it more subtle?! They'll go searching for me for years wondering wether I'm alive or not!'' I yelled at her really frustrated about how this carefree person handles things.

''Well to make it realistic...I need to pry those clothes from you and take a bit of blood.'' She explained matter of factly.

I sighed, ''Ugh fair enough...'' I proceeded put my head on the low table thinking about how things could have ended up like this and wailing in self pity before Ran spoke again after cleaning up all the blood together with Chen and switching into a fresh set of clothes in the time Yukari and me were talking.

''Yukari-sama will you please don't use Chen for your schemes anymore? **even if I don't mind cute Chen hugging me**'' I could hear her mutter that last part... so I now live together with a crazy woman and a pedophile 9tailed fox? Great...

''Then could you please send this boy back to were you found him?'' Ran almost ordered as she did not know what had happened while she was passed out.

''Oh my but isn't that unfortunate? He just volunteered to work as a helper for me when you were passed out... Isn't that right? Daisuke?'' She glanced at me with a treatening gaze.

''Y-Yes I did since she was soo... persuasive.'' I agreed quickly to prevent whatever Yukari would do to me were I to refuse.

Ran sighed, ''I guess then there is no problem then.'' She said but I could see by looking at her that she knew that yukari and I lied but she gave up trying to argue anyway.

Yukari clasped her hands together then, ''Well then welcome to the Yukari household!'' She said turning into that immature girl... I swear does that woman have multipersonalitydisorder?

''Thank you I guess.'' I sighed hopelessly as I gave up trying to resist since everything I did was futile.

''Now then since you're the new member of this household...'' suddenly a bucket with water along with a cleaning towel landed on me, ''You'll clean the hall.'' She said sweetly... I really am a slave huh?

''S-Sure...'' I said while picking up the bucket and the towel and headed towards the hall but not before I saw Ran give me a glance of pity.

''What the this place is cleaner than the floor back home.'' I said seeing the clean floor that only missed it sparkling, ''ugh let's get this over with then.'' I then started to clean the floor until it sparkled completely. wich is harder than you might think... gotto respect those anime people that can clean a place up until everything completely sparkles...

**5 Hours later**

''Finally fucking finished!'' I cheered to myself after a looong time of cleaning while having a few small conversations whenever Ran was busy doing something else. Yukari coming to tease me wich I took revenge on by throwing the dirty towel in her face before we both got disciplined by Ran. I didn't see that cat girl Chen however I wonder were she went to...

I picked up the bucket and towel and went outside to throw it into the shed wich Ran told me houses all the household equipment, ''It's getting dark huh? I wonder how much time I worked on that floor... I wish I had some kind of clock with me to see what time it is...'' I sighed as I walked towards the shed first noticing the beautifull forest that surrounded the house, ''Atleast one good thing about this place so far.''

I merely threw the bucket and towel into the shed before walking back into the house towards what must be the living room since it's the largest room and there it is where most of the furniture is located, ''Oi I'm done...'' I merrily said as I sat down on the ground beginning to get withdrawal sympthoms from being away from my Doujinshi work for too long...

''Well thanks for the hard work.'' Yukari said with that stupid smile of hers wich I replied with a glare, ''Oh my how scary.'' She smirked at me pissing me off even more.

''Just leave me alone...'' I said while proceeding to lay on the ground since I felt like my back had been hit by a hammer for 5 hours... god I wish I had worked out some more...

For what felt like the next half hour I was just laying there with Yukari having stopped teasing me since I just ignored her and a delicious smelling aroma slowly filling the house... but I did not want to admit it since I knew it would just bring a stupid victorious smirk on her face.

''Ran-shama! Yukari-shama I'm back!'' Ah that must be Chen. Wonder were that girl went... are there other children Youkai around here? I hope they are not all like Yukari or I'll seriously kill myself.

''Well well Chen did you have fun?'' Yukari asked the catgirl as she walked into the room.

''Uh-huh I played with Cirno-chan, Wriggle-kun, Mystia-chan and Rumia-chan.'' She said excitedly as she sat down at the table aswell and started eating some manderings that are laying on the table.

So there are other children Youkai around here... and what kind of name is Wriggle. Just when my mind started to drift away in toughts Ran came in with what seemed like the food. I wonder if that hag will make me eat something weird... but I doubt it since Ran doesn't seem like the kind of person to do such a thing... I hope, ''Yay Sashimi!'' Chen cheered as Ran put down the plates.

I then decided to sit up but still feeling a bit weird because I'm only here for a few hours and these people are already acting too familiar for my taste even if it has only been yukari annoying me and Ran mostly apologizing for what Yukari does.

''Huh? Who are you?'' Chen then asked making me sweatdrop... did she really miss the complete ordeal with Yukari threatening me?

I was about to answer before Yukari cut me off, ''This is our new family member Yakumo Daisuke.'' She smiled.

''What the fuck?! My last name is Yamazagi!'' I almost yelled at her annoyed by her antics

''Y-Yukari-sama you can't just give him the name Yakumo like that!'' Ran protested aswell.

''Why not? He is part of the family now after all.'' Yukari replied nonchalantly wich apparently made Ran even more angry.

''Because you haven't even given Chen your last name! And she has been around much longer than him!'' She yelled soo hard at Yukari that I had to cover my ears.

''But isn't she mentally younger than him? beside physically he is the same age as when you got the name Yakumo.'' She replied with a smirk but I couldn't care less... I already learned it's useless to argue with this woman.

''But Chen is much older than him! And we only know him for a few hours!'' Ran looked desperatly as she tried to argue with Yukari... is such a thing so important?

''Hmm? I know him for already a month mind you.'' Wait a month? Did she stalk me for that fucking long?!

Ran and Yukari continued to argue but I couldn't care anymore. I am too tired to worry about it too much anyway, ''So you'll come live here aswell?'' I looked besides me to see Chen sitting right next to me probably being used to Yukari and Ran argueing.

''Yeah, atleast I think I will.'' I replied to the little catgirl next to me.

''So you'll be like my Onii-chan?'' She asked innocently with a excited glint in her eye's.

Onii-chan. now that's something I haven't been called for a looong time, ''Well if we're family then I guess I'm your Onii-chan yes.'' I said plainly as I was too cared to actually care.

I then decided to start eating my food before it got too cold for comfort, ''Hmm? This is delicious!'' I started to eat faster and I had to admit to feeling much better now.

''My I'm glad you like it.'' I looked up to see Yukari with a victorious smile on her face and a defeated Ran who was silently eating... well atleast I know who won the argument.

''Don't get your hopes up because I won't like you any better than this.'' I glanced at her while continueing eating.

''Oh my how rude! You break my hearth with those words.'' She said while putting her hands on her chest and faking a hurt expression.

I shake my head as I continue to eat my food while making some small talk with Chen and ignoring Yukari for the next 5 minutes before clasping my hands together, ''thanks for the food.'' Before picking up my tray and walking towards the kitchen, ''I really wonder how my mother and sister are doing...'' I shake my head again to get those toughts out of my head, ''I guess I don't have any other choice but playing along.''

After me Ran entered the kitchen still looking defeated but a little bit less, ''I'm once again sorry what you're going through.'' She bowed down to me.

I sighed at that, ''Stop apologizing it's no use when we can't do anything about it anyway so I already stopped caring too much.''

Ran looked at me a bit surprised, ''You're suprisingly aceptive about this even when you were forced to leave everything behind for someones entertainment.''

''Don't worry I'm really pissed and loath her for it. But like the saying goes 'If you can't beat them, join them' I'm currently doing that.''

''Then you seem to be able to hide your feelings pretty well, To some degree that makes me jelous.'' She said with a small smile.

''Well you learn things like that in school you know? Or else you would most likely punch 3 people average each day.'' I chuckled remembering how I imagined beating the shit out of classmates whenever they did something really stupid or were making sure the class took longer.

''That almost sounds like a school for oni... only oni would fight instead of surpressing the urge.'' She said as I followed her as she walked out the room to do something.

''So there are oni here aswell? Must be tough dealing with those.'' I said remembering Oni being shown as a violent bunch of savages that can only solve things with fighting.

''Not really actually... they usually stay around one place and they just need a good supply of Sake so they won't cause any trouble.'' She said as we got back into the livingroom.

''Really? This is the first time I heard about Oni loving sake so much.'' Must be because I mostly know them from anime but she doesn't need to know that.

''I don't know about how the outside world views them exactly but here it is a known fact that oni like to drink Sake.'' She said as she and I sat down at the table again.

''Well I tought Youkai were just mere fantasies when the day started aswell.. but someone's views can change pretty quickly after seeing enough evidence.'' I shrugged trying to keep the menacing image of Yukari out of me... fuck too late.

''I guess that is true... but I would prepare for days to come because there are many more creatures around here.''

''Meh I think that after today nothing can surprise me anymore.'' I completely believed that since I had already seen enough to kinda know what I'm up to... I won't be surprised but I will be scared shitless.

''I certainly hope so for you.''

''I hope so for me too.'' I sighed as I continued to have some more small talk with Ran in the evening with sometimes Yukari and Chen joining in but it was mostly just about what kind of creatures live in Gensokyou. Wich I learned are mostly Fairies or common youkai along with a few gods and higher grade youkai.

**2 hours later.**

''So basicly almost everyone around here has made a incident happen before being truly accepted here?'' I asked after hearing how easily people accepted others around here... but that might be the reason of these people acting so familiar with me.

''That's how you can look at it yeah.'' Ran nodded.

Then a yawning Chen came up to Ran, ''Ran-shama... I'm tired.''

''Hmm? Oh is it already so late?'' She said to herself while looking out the door.

''Huh do you know what time it is by looking at the moon?''

''Well you learn a thing or two when you live for around 800 years.'' 800 fucking years? And she only looks like someone who is around 22... how old can she become?!

''I-I see... I think I might go to bed aswell. I feel really really tired of all this shit of today and I need my rest.''

''Should I prepare a futon for you then?'' Ran offered... a futon hmm? Well I'm used to a normal bed but this can work too.

''That would be nice yes.'' I sighed as I went through everything that had happened today so far... the kidnapping, being tricked by Yukari, seeing the most epic nosebleed ever, getting threatened by Yukari, getting the name Yakumo from Yukari... damn almost everything that happened involves Yukari...

''Ugh i need to find a way to get back at that woman.'' I muttered to myself while standing up.

''Get back at what woman?'' The annoying voice of Yukari said.

''Oh just the most annoying woman in existance who can't be reasoned with and who I would punch if not for her powers that's who.'' I said trying to sound as sarcastic as possible.

''My oh my who could that possibly be?'' She smiled at me as she sat upon one of her gaps.

''Oh I think you know her very very well.'' I said as I started to walk out of the room.

''Oh how cold of you.'' She said while I once again ignored her and walked out of the room.

''Hey Ran is my futon ready yet? I really want to sleep right now.'' I said as I felt like I was about to collapse or something.

''Yes I put it into the room on the room on the right.'' She said as she probably went to put the other futons she was carrying down for the rest.

''Yeah thanks see you tomorrow.'' I sighed at the tought of not being able to wake up in my own bed and being annoyed by my little sister who now is a lot less annoying than before...

''Ugh I must stop worrying so late at night it will only make me too depressed.'' I then entered the room and threw my casual clothing in the corner.

I then crawled into the futon and immediatly got the godly feeling of laying in your bed when you're tired, ''I wonder what'll happen tomorrow...'' I shivered at the tought of what Yukari might be able to do with me tomorrow morning and I hope I would be mentally and physically prepared for it.

''Ugh the me of tomorrow will worry about that for now fuck everything and let's sleep...'' I said to myself before I quickly slipped into the void that is sleep.

**I hope this chapter wasn't really to crappy and rushed like I felt the first one be.**

**Please review this chapter and once again show me no mercy!**


	3. Baked, frozen and bought

**Project Touhou is Owned by Zun and obviously not by me.**

**Note: The personality of some of the characters has been made less extreme than previous chapters...I hope this won't hinder any of you in reading my fanfic**

**Special thanks to Fuji92 for helping write the story and DeltaWitch for beta reading the story.**

''Ugh where the hell am I now?'' I said before noticing I was standing infront of my house, ''Is this just a dream or did Yukari got tired of me already and send me back?'' I sweatdropped feeling kinda insulted if the latter was the case.

''Ugh I guess I'll just go inside anyway and see what's going on.'' I said as I walked towards the door and got inside, ''Oi I'm back.'' I said while taking my shoes off.

… no reaction, ''They must not be home either or searching for me or something else like my mother being on a date and Michiko is probably too concentrated on watching anime.'' I muttered to myself while walking upstairs to my room almost out of instinct.

When I looked into Michiko's room I could see that she was indeed watching anime, ''Oi do you know if mom is on a date or not?'' I asked her.

… again no reaction, ''Hey are you messing with me? I asked you were mom is.'' I said opening the door to get into the room to try to get her attention,

She then looked up towards me, ''Huh? Who is that? Is that you Yui?'' She said while glaring at the door opening.

''Yui? Do I look like your fucking best friend now stop messing around you little.'' I said while taking a step towards her but she just shrugged and continued watching.

What the hell is up with this girl this time? Normally she would yell at me and drive me out of her room... she never got the temper to propely ignore me, ''Ugh fine ignore me two can play this game.'' I said while walking back to my room a more than little bit pissed.

But when I got into my room... I noticed that it was turned into some kind of fucking study, ''What the hell? Where is my stuff?!'' I almost yelled in surprise... even if I was gone I was just gone for a few hours and they couldn't even change my room this much even if they did change it directly after I was gone.

''Did I go into a coma or something? Or is Gensokyou a bit like a reverse Narnia were the time inside goes very slow compared to the outside world? But that wouldn't explain my sister ignoring me...'' I said trying to think about a logical solution.

''Ugh I might have to ask my mom herself then since she wouldn't ignore me like MY LITTLE BRAT SISTER!'' I yelled the last part to try to get a reaction... but got none.

''Stupid bitch... I'll get you one time.'' I muttered under my breath while going downstairs to wait for my mother.

I searched a bit hoping to find my doujinshi somewhere... but I couldn't find it anywere... ''throwing away my most priced possesions huh?'' I said getting a bit more pissed before slumping down on the couch and turning on the TV.

I had no idea how long I watched TV and it was worse that the most fun program on was pawn stars especially since on Japanese TV there was only news/stupid japanese shows that are worse than American ones/ or some of that shitty pop culture shows, ''Ugh 500+ channels and still nothing on?! I tought we lived in the fucking 21st century!''

Just then I could hear the door open and a familiar happy humming as the door closed, ''I'm home!'' The voice of my mother said loudly.

''Oh hey mom!'' My sister yelled from upstairs.

''What's up mom?'' I said while starting to get up from the couch.

Mom then walked into the living room looking as happy as ever before sighing, ''Michiko how many times do I have to tell you to turn off the TV downstairs when you're done using it!''

''What?! But I didn't put the TV on!'' She yelled back at mom.

''Don't tell me you're in this joke aswell.'' I sighed getting really sick of this joke... but when I got no reaction I started to worry a bit.

''You're not fooling me! Come down here and put this TV off!'' Wait they can't see me? What the fuck is this?

''Argh god I told you I didn't do it!'' I think I get what's going on... I must be in a fucking dream right now that's trying to mess with me by having me see a world I never existed in right? ''Wish that useless brother of mine was still here so he could do atleast something.'' Wait what?

''Hey don't talk about him like that because thanks to him dissapearing we could sell his stuff so we could have a study and put you through college.'' Mom scolded her... what the fuck? Was that really the only thing I was good for? No. Keep it together Daisuke this is just a fucking dream.

''Like I care about that... I'm just glad that he's gone, makes my life alot more easier.'' Michoko said... oh how much I want to punch her in the face right now.

Mom then sighed, ''Then you should stop bringing him up because everytime you do we start to fight that's why we just need act like he never existed.'' Oh so even mom says I'm the bane of their peacefull life... no this is just a fucking dream this is just a fucking dream... my brain is just messing with me because of what happened yesterday.

Then I decided to punch myself to try to get out of this dream before I truly would go insane by this fucking mess... and directly after punching myself in the dream I shot up to sit straight in my futon while being covered in sweat, ''Ugh damnit why did I got to have such a fucking dream?'' I said while letting out a slight sigh of relieve.

After a few minutes of sitting there to come back to my senses I noticed that it was already light... which is not so surprising since it is summer right now, ''I guess I'm not going to sleep anymore.'' I said while standing up and decided to search for a towel to clean me from my sweat that felt ice cold in the morning.

''Where do they store their towels for gods sake.'' I grumbled as I searched the kitchen but only found food and cooking equipment.

After looking for a towel for a few more minutes while feeling like I was freezing I finally found it in a basket in the corner I passed a few times, ''God I'm retarded.'' I muttered to myself while picking up a towel and walking back to my room.

''Well this sure is a good way to start the day... first I have a fucked up dream, then I wake up covered in sweat and freezing and now I also couldn't see something as obvious as this.'' I sighed at my misfortune but was glad that Yukari didn't see this.

I then cleaned up the sweat from my body before putting on my clothes and heading towards the living room and opening the sliding door to look outside, ''It really is still early huh?'' I said as I only could see a small glimpse of the sun through the trees.

I then closed the sliding door to not make it too chilly in here, ''I guess all I can do now is wait huh?'' I sighed as I had absolutely nothing to do and I might had to sit here and do nothing for the next few hours.

''I wonder how today will be like... I think Yukari will most likely let me do all kinds of shitty chores or maybe she has something else planned for me.'' I sighed as I slumped down at the table in despair of my own shitty fate.

''Ah Daisuke-san, you're up early today.'' the voice of Ran greeted me from my melancholy as I saw her coming into the living room.

''Yeah, I woke up after some sort of shitty dream and couldn't be bothered to go to sleep anymore.'' I sighed as Ran went to sit at the table aswell, ''Why are you up so early?''

''I usually wake up early to get some time for myself before I spend most of the day doing chores.'' She said with a tired sigh.

''Is that why Yukari kidnapped me? To use me as a helper for you?'' I asked wondering if Yukari actually had a bit of a noble goal... well kidnapping someone is never noble but still.

''I don't think that was her actual intention and that she just said that as a argument to justify her taking you here.'' Ran explained to me making me sigh as the doubts about Yukari's true intention were utterly destroyed.

''I should have guessed... this really is just messing around huh?'' I said while letting myself fall with my back on the ground staring at the ceiling.

''I don't know that... since usually when she takes people from the outside world to Gensokyou she just drops them off in the middle of nowhere, the human village or the Hakurei shrine... but to give you the name Yakumo the first day you got here...'' Ran said probably in deep tought because of the silence she was suddenly in.

''So you think I might be part of one of a bigger plan of hers?'' I asked now sitting up again.

''Maybe... but we never know what she's thinking. Maybe it's part of a bigger plan or she's just playing around again.'' Ran sighed... this girl really has to put up with alot of that woman huh? I feel kind of a dick for wailing in selfpity after just 1 day.

''You must have it hard having such a master.'' I chuckled a little bit for unknown reasons.

''You get used to it after 800 years.'' Oh yeah she is really that old... and I would swear that she would be in her 20's if I saw her back in the humanworld without tails.

''Well unfortunatly for me I don't have 800 years to get used to her.'' I sighed when I tought about how short my life span is compared to the rest here.

''Yeah humans do tend to live far less longer than Youkai.'' She nodded while standing up again.

''Are you going to do your chores then?'' I asked kinda dissapointed since I would have no one to talk normally with.

She then stopped before exiting the room, ''No I just put up some tea would you like some too?''

''Sure I think something to drink would do me good.'' I said while slumping back on the table.

''Alright. I'll prepare a cup for you.'' Ran said as she leaves the room.

She stopped for a moment as she turned to me again, ''Daisuke-san, this afternoon I'm going out with Chen to the human village to buy some supplies for the house, you could join us if you want to.''

Join them? Well at least I have something to do then, ''Alright I'll come with you... it's better than to be stuck here alone or alone with Yukari, I think I would want to avoid her as much as possible.''

Ran then nodded before heading towards the kitchen, ''I wonder how this human village looks like. Do they live like they did hundreds of years ago? Would be pretty interesting to see some history... well sort of history.''

The next hour went by smoothly as me and Ran just chatted a bit about how the human village was and... it sounded pretty boring to me but then again I'm a bit of a spoiled brat that just needs something to do... it doesn't matter if it's talking to someone, watching TV or drawing something, ''Well I guess I should go and wake up Chen and then start to do my chores for today.'' Ran said interupting my train of toughts.

''Alright I'll just stay here... and do nothing.'' I slumped with my head on the table as my talking buddy left the room.

And doing nothing I did for the next few moments just laying in the same position until a sleepy Chen entered the room, ''Gwud morwing Onii-chan.'' She slurred as she slumped down at the table aswell almost immediatly and I wasn't sure if she were going to sleep again or not.

''Good morning to you aswell.'' I said as Ran came into the room with breakfast consisting out of three portions out of Nori, Miso Soup and Natto.

''Isn't Yukari going to join?'' I asked Ran as she put down the dishes.

''Well she always sleeps until noon so it's no use preparing breakfast for her.'' Ran said matter of factly like it always, which it probably is.

''Really? I never expected her to be such a big sleeper.'' I said not really thinking much about it since there was some food in front of me, ''Itadakimasu.'' Before starting to eat some of my Natto.

For the rest of breakfast it was mostly some normal chatting with Ran and later Chen explained to me that she was going to a school with a class specificly made for Youkai children were she was going with a few friends, then Ran told me that the school was made by a half Youkai named Kamishirasawa Keine who had made it her life goal to let humans and Youkai live side by side in peace.

''Bringing humans and Youkai together to live in peace... must be pretty tough since I presume that they generally don't like each other very much.'' I said while chewing on a piece of Nori.

''It's hard yes because the humans don't trust the ones that killed them in the past easily. But Mrs Kamishirisawa isn't alone on this matter, you see recently a budhist temple appeared with the same ideals to let humans and Youkai life in peace.'' She said while drinking some of her Miso Soup.

''Religious people having such goals... well this is a time of firsts.'' I said imagening a catholic church fighting for the devil as my imagination started to think of the most ridicilous things.

''Not all though, but yes indeed.'' Ran said as she wiped her mouth with her handkerchief and stood up before picking up her bowl, ''Oh and you should help clean up the house before we go, you have a lot of time to waste after all.'' Ran smiled at me before picking up the rest of the dishes.

''Oh great cleaning up the house.'' I sighed, ''Alright I'll help... better than sitting here and dieing of boredom.''

I then stood up from my place and cracked my back before walking towards my room deciding to start there, ''Better get this on with so I'm done quicker... I have all day anyway.''

When I got into my room I started to straighten my Futon... which is harder that I thought and it took me about 15 minutes before I got it straight enough for my taste, ''Well this is the best I can do... now to clean up the floor here after all that sweat.''

After I got the cleaning equipment from the shack and started to clean the floor... and I have no idea how long it took me but once I was done I noticed that Ran had already cleaned the living room and, the kitchen and she was now doing the hanging the clothest to dry on the ropes outside, ''How do you manage to do so much work in such a short time.'' I said as I sat down on the veranda.

''Well I have been doing this for a long time.'' She said smiling a bit... either because she likes to see me struggle or she likes to do this work.

''I think you've done a good job already Daisuke-san.'' Ran continued to smile at me.

I laughed at that a bit, ''Yeah yeah stop kidding me... it's still a wet mess in there.'' I sighed hoping that the room dried down when I would go to sleep.

''We still have time. Why don't you go and get some rest and I'll wake you up when it's time for us to go shopping.'' Ran said as she patted my shoulder.

''That won't work, I was never able to sleep in the middle of the day even as a young kid.'' I said as a tired moan came from the living room.

I looked back to see Yukari... with a terrible case of bedhair, ''Ah good day lady Yukari.'' Ran said as she started walking out of the room.

''Good worning.'' Yukari yawned as she slumped down at the table.

''It's already noon...'' I said matter of factly but it seemed like Yukari didn't hear me because apparently she was still half asleep.

Yawning, Yukari then looked at me with a smile that makes me unnerving to see it as she greets, ''Morning Daisuke-kun have had an interesting dream last night?''

''H-How the hell did you know about my dream? Did you fuck with my mind?'' I backed down a bit being creeped out already by this fucking woman.

''I just took a guess.'' She giggled as Ran came back into the room with a hair brush.

''Why you stupid woman... one day I'll have my revenge.'' I growled under my breath as I felt a few veins pup up on my head.

I could only hear a giggle from Yukari as she finally turned towards Ran, ''Ran dearie, I'm going to visit Yuyuko okay?'' And with that, she's gone through her gap.

''Well that's a good way to ruin my mood.'' I grumbled.

''You will get used to it eventually just try to not let it bother you too much.'' Ran replied... yeah you have 800 years of experience so you can talk easy about getting used to it.

''I'll get used to it once I get back at that woman.'' I muttered as I leaned my head on my hand.

''Your grave,'' Ran giggled before she fixes he clothes again.

''Well I think it's time for us to get to the Human Village, Chen might have finished class by now.'' Ran added.

''Is it that time already? Damn time really flies when you're working.'' Even if I only made a bigger mess but that doesn't matter.

I then stood up before cracking my back and neck after sitting still for a while, ''How far is it to this Human Village anyway?''

''Walking there will take around half a hour while flying takes around 5 minutes depending on how fast you can fly afcourse.''

''Then I guess we'll have to walk since I can't fly huh?'' I sighed not liking the idea of having to walk half a hour to get somewhere.

''I can carry you if that is what you want?'' Ran offered me.

''Uhm I have to decline that, no offence but the idea of flying on the back of someone.'' I said not wanting to fall to my death or something.

''I can understand that. Alot of people coming from the outside world feel that way.'' She said as she started to walk down the path that went into the forest.

''So you met alot of outside world people around here?'' I asked as I walked besides her.

''Well occasionally people end up here because of gaps in the barrier. But usually they get eaten by Youkai living in Gensokyou before they can reach the Human Village, Hakurei Shrine and Eientei.'' She said it like it was the most normal thing in the world... and here that probably is.

''So what about humans living here? Or those that reached those places?'' I asked her wondering if I was in grave danger if I was walking alone through this place.

''Sometimes they keep on living in the Human Village or get send back to the outside world by Yukari at the Hakurei Shrine, they get their memory of this place removed to keep this place a secret. And those that reach Eientei usually get led to the human village by a immortal named Fujiwara No Mokou.'' She explained to me as we reached what looked like a larger path and went left on it.

''So you people already have figured it out completely hmm?'' I said wondering if I could get send back but shaking my head as I recalled that Yukari was involved in sending people back.

''Well keeping this place a secret from the outside world was one of the first priorities if I recall what lady Yukari said since this should be a place of peace for everything without having to worry about outside world affairs.'' She explained to me while I got a strange feeling in my head but I just dismissed it.

''Hmmm yeah I think there might be some problems if this place was discover, like first the Japanese leave this place alone but that'll change when some idiot's come here and ignore the warnings and ends up dying. People will get angry with the Youkai violence when it comes and then it could be the next witch hunt.'' I said already imagining that happening... and it didn't look pretty.

''That's why we wait until the outside world could accept Youkai and live side by side in peace but that might take a while... maybe even beyond my life span.'' Ran sighed and I had to agree that the world would not be too fond of Youkai, especially religious people would do anything to exterminate them.

''But didn't you people have some problems with Youkai/human relationships as well?'' I asked her recalling the talk we had earlier today.

''Unfortunatly that's true aswell so we will have to work to reach peace ourselves.'' Ran sighed as I started to become a little bit dizzy.

''Ugh for the love off.'' I stopped while holding my head to stop the world spinning.

''Is there something wrong?'' Ran asked a bit concerned.

''My head is spinning like crazy here.'' I growled in annoyance while stumbling a little bit.

''Hmm? Oh yeah that's because of the plants around here that release hallucinogenic toxic into the air.'' She said after a little pause to think.

''Why didn't you tell me that before we started going down this path?'' I asked while managing to get my head to spin a little less.

''Well to be honest I forgot since I have never been affected by these mushrooms since they only affect weaker creatures.'' She explained to me and I would glare at her but that would just seem weird with me stumbling around here.

''Why thank you for calling me weak, can we please get out of here before I throw up?'' I grumbled a bit in annoyance of the situation I was in.

''Oh eh sorry about that.'' She said followed by a bit of a awkward laugh.

''Yeah yeah never mind.'' I said as I stumbled forward on the path.

''Should I help you?'' Ran offered after a little while as she has probably gotten over what she had said before, and I guess it's not really that big of a deal anyway.

''Yes please I think I might collapse out here.'' I said while hanging my arm around Ran's neck to stable my foothold a bit before we continued on our way.

For the next... uhm I have no idea how long it was and what Ran was saying at me since all I could see was the world spinning and weird stuff popping up like some unicorn.. and I don't even know if that was a hallucination or true Since I was into this weird place, ''Damnit stupid place.'' I mumbled to myself.

I could hear Ran a bit talking but the only thing I heard was, ''Almost'' And I hope she said something like, 'We're almost out of here.''

After a little while my head started to clear up and my head started to spinning a little bit less, ''Ugh finally I can see a bit straight again.'' I muttered to myself.

''Welcome back.'' Ran smiled at me and giggled a bit... probably finding my struggle pretty amusing.

''Okay what did I do?'' I sighed as I pulled my arm off her shoulder and stumbled a bit before being able to stand still properly.

''Well first you muttered about wanting to fly with the Unicorns and have a doll as your wife.'' Ran smiled.

''Ugh did I really said that? Okay I'm not going into that place ever again.'' I said while glaring back down the path.

''Then you will have to sit on my back when I fly you back.'' She said with a amused look on her face.

''That's much better than going in there and humiliate myself again.'' I muttered as we continued to walk down the path before seeing a building appearing at our left, ''Kourindou...'' I said to myself as I read the name.

''That is the antique store of Morichika Rinnosuke, he sells all kinds of items so if you need something he probably has it.'' Ran explained to me as we continued walking.

''Then he must be getting alot of customers huh?'' I said since that was the most logical thing for a shop that has everything.

'Well actually the opposite, because his shop is located between Human and Youkai territory but because of that Humans are too afraid to come here and the same is for Youkai that don't want to have problems with the Shrine maiden.'' She explained. But why would he make a shop at the worst location possible? Is he maybe an idiot?

''Why would he place a shop in such a stupid place anyway?'' I wondered out loud.

''Because he's a half Youkai he wants to treat both humans and Youkai equally.'' She explained and that makes sense because it's hard to hate any of those species since he's both... but that doesn't excuse him from putting his shop in such a stupid place even if it's because of his ideals.

''So he's basicly like Keine Kamishirasawa and Hijiri Byakuren?'' I asked remembering the conversation we had earlier.

''Well not completely because he build his shop here aswell because he thought that he would get more customers because of the location of his shop.'' Ran laughed a bit... so actually he failed miserably at it huh.

''Well other than those three... is there anyone that basically has the same view as them?'' I ask some more trying to keep a conversation to kill the time.

''There are some other Youkai and Humans that think like that but the only one that actually has a bit of influence is the baker Shouji Ikutsuki who put up his bakery not too far from here and supplies Human and Youkai with bread.'' She explained to me... bread huh? I didn't expect to see that in a place like this that seems to be based of old Japan with magic, youkai and whatnot.

''So bread huh? Did not expect to come across that here.'' I said getting a bit curious about this since that name felt pretty familiar... must be someone I met with the name Shouji or Ikutsuki in their name.

''Yeah, bread is more likely new for Gensokyou too...oh and he also serves drinks like tea and coffee to his customers.'' Ran added... coffee? Is that somewhat a rare commodities in Gensokyou?

''Coffee huh? I guess you need something to help you stay awake while working huh?'' I said to myself remembering drinking gallons of coffee when working last minute on my homework.

''Now you have mentioned it...has anyone here in Gensokyou ever tasted coffee?'' I ask now since I noticed that there was no coffee or so in Yukari's home.

''Well most of his customers have... but till now everyone disliked the bitter taste and only buy his tea.'' She said with a small laugh... and I couldn't blame them since tea is actually much tastier and you should only drink coffee to stay awake for something important.

''Well I would choose tea aswell if I had a choice.'' I said as I spotted a building in the distance of the road.

As both of us neared that building, I could smell the familiar air of freshly baked bread and I also noticed the signboard above the entrance named 'Gensou-Pan'...So this is the the bakery Ran mentioned huh?

''So, is this the bakery you mentioned before?'' I asked Ran just to make sure I was right about it.

''Yes this is the bakery... while humans come here pretty often it's not soo popular with Youkai since it's closer to the Human village and there are mostly people.'' She said as she began to walk towards the front door wich was open at the moment.

''So we're going to pick up some bread hmm?'' I asked wondering how long ago it was since I actually ate bread.

''Yes I'm picking up some croissants for us to eat when we pick chen up.'' She said while opening the door.

Both me and Ran entered the bakery, I was quite surprised to see the interior since it looked nothing like a normal bakery and more like a restaurant but with a more pleasant smell and cozy feeling aswell as many different kinds of bread and pastries on display.

''He sure did a better job than I expected with this place.'' I muttered to myself while looking around noticing that it was mostly western style with very little Japanese style with the only japanese thing being the blue Hakama the guy behind the counter was wearing and it didn't fit quite well with the chef hat he got on making it a bit amusing. Then my eyes fell on the small girl he was treating behind the counter, it was a small girl wearing a dark blue dress with the bottom of the dress having white frills just like the part of the sleeves starting with her elbows, she had a mostly white hair with the middle front of her hair being purple with the hair falling over her shoulders being purple aswell, her eyes were red but the thing that got my attention the most were her three red wings with one on her head and two small horns.

I decided to shrug that thought as me and Ran walked towards the counter and I could hear the man say something to the Youkai.

''Alright here's some bread for you and that shopkeeper. Just be nice and don't cause trouble okay Tokiko-chan.'' The guy said to the youkai girl like as if he was her father.

The youkai only nods and thanked him before she walks towards the entrance, barely noticing us as the man finally saw us.

''Ah if it isn't Miss Yakumo Ran, the usual order I guess?'' He smiled at her before he turns to me with a surprised look.

''Oh my judging by the clothes.. you're from the outside world isn't it? Well it's been awhile since I left the outside world and stay here for a change...what's your name? Mine is Shouji Ikutsuki...just call me Shouji...I can get tongue-tied sometimes mentioning my last name.'' He let out a small laugh for a minute before taking a deep breath and continue to smile at us.

''Yeah I'm from the outside world... my name used to be Daisuke Yamasaki but now it's Daisuke Yakumo.'' I said while browsing the pastries a bit.

''Ah I see, so the Boundary Youkai has an interest in you...huw...unusual of her.'' Shouji seemed to look at me with respect.

''Ah by the way why don't you two take a seat? The Croissants will be ready in 5 minutes. Until then, why don't I give the two of you some drinks?'' Shouji suggested.

''I would like some tea please,'' ''Same for me.'' Ran and me both said before heading towards a few tables.

''Weird guy that is..'' I mumbled to myself wondering how he could look with respect at someone who was kidnapped.

''I think it's because that you're the first person Lady Yukari took to Gensokyou to be bestowed the name Yakumo.'' Ran said as Shouji came out of the back room with two cups of tea.

''Here you are, two cups of tea. By the way do be careful it's hot.'' Shouji put the teacups in front of us before he puts a plate of custard buns.

''Take your time and enjoy the food.'' Shouji smiled as he returned back to the kitchen.

''Fuck it's hot indeed!'' I said while sucking on my burned fingers before the door opened revealing a girl with deep red eyes and light purple wearing a dark purple schoolgirl uniform with a white vest under it and a red tie along with a pink skirt... but the thing that got my attention most was her rabbit ears.

''Aaah miss rabbit you here too?'' Ran asked the girl who looked at us.

''Yes, the princess suddenly wanted to eat bread so master send me here...is Ikutsuki-kun in the back?'' The girl said while picking a seat at our table,''by the way who are you?'' She turned to look at me.

''My name since yesterday and the only one that aparently matters is Daisuke Yakumo and I'm one of the victims of Yakumo Yukari.'' I sighed finding this new name quite annoying mostly because it's the same name as that woman Yukari.

Before the bunny girl could ask, Shouji finally came out of the kitchen and looked surprised by the new arrival.

''R-Reisen? Well it's been awhile since my last visit to your place. How's Eirin-san, Kaguya-san and Tewi?'' Shouji asks as he somewhat happily greeted the girl.

''They are doing fine thanks, the princess actually send me to pick up some baguette since she heard about it recently.'' Reisen smiled at the man aswell and I wondered why he gave her such a different greeting that us... could it be that he is actually a perv for teenage girls? You never know...

''Ah I see, well Baguette right? Coincidentally I have baked fresh hot Baguette this morning, please take a seat while I prepare it.'' He said gleefully as he returned back to his kitchen again but not before he gives her another cup of tea for her to drink.

I sweatdropped at his action, ''Does he always act like this?'' I asked Reisen who was blowing her tea.

''Yeah he has been like this since I first met him, why do you ask?'' She asked me while tilting her head a bit in confusion...does she really think something like this is normal? Hell even I can see it and I wouldn't be able to know if someone liked me even if they put a giant signboard above their head. I sighed as I was thinking about some missed chances with girls in the past.

''N-Never mind it's nothing.'' I sighed as I blew on my tea a bit before drinking it.

As I was contemplating myself on a chance to even get a girlfriend in Gensokyou, Shouji appears back from the kitchen with bread that Ran and Reisen ordered...although I do see other package's with him.

''Sorry for the wait here's your Croissants Ms. Ran.'' Shouji said to Ran before turning back to Reisen.

''Ah and Reisen, here the baguette I made, send my regards to them okay? Oh and I alse made a carrot cake just for you Reisen. Here take it.'' He said as he gives it to Reisen.

A carrot cake? Seriously? I know she wears rabbit ears but still. I sweatdropped at the mans actions, ''Oh thank you very much.'' She then smiled.

''Don't mention it, it's on the house since you saved my life...and I will not forget the first time you found me and help treating me me in Eientei, it's the least I can do to repay back your generosity.'' Shouji said with an honest look on his face.

''It was nothing really it was mostly Eirin that helped you I was just assisting her during the operation by handing her the proper tools.'' Reisen laughed a bit in what seemed embarrasment.

''It doesn't change the fact that you found me bleeding badly in that forest Reisen, I honestly don't know if I could make it in time. So I am gratefull to you.'' Shouji's voice became serious and resolute. What the hell made him bleed like that?

''Hey Ran can we go now? Chen might be waiting for us right now.'' I said but I just wanted to get out of this cliche romance shit...I never liked it and I think I'll fail horribly if I tried to be romantic towards a girl once.

''Sure we have everything we came for and I need to do some more shopping in town aswell.'' Ran said as we started to leave.

However, Shouji noticed us leaving and greeted us farewell, ''Thank you for your patronage Ms. Ran and Daisuke! Please come again.''

''Thank you for the Croissants,'' ''Yeah see you another time.'' Ran said followed by me.

''So how much further to the Village?'' I asked Ran when we stood outside.

''I think it's about 5 more minutes before we're there.'' Ran said while having her finger on her chin.

''That's better than I expected.'' I sighed in relieve as Ran and me continued our way towards the village.

For the next 5 minutes we spent mostly in silence as I was thinking about some random stuff and ending up thinking about the meaning of life and all that kind of stuff and didn't even notice we were approaching the Village until Ran started speaking again, ''Ah we're here.'' I then looked up to see a simple village surrounded by a few fields of rice and other crop... and that was kind of it, it just looked like a normal old fashioned village.

''Well this is pretty anticlimatic.'' I muttered to myself as I looked around for something that would distinguish this village from a normal one... but I could find nothing.

''Not everything here is magical you know?'' Ran said while looking amused at my dissapointed expression.

''Yeah I guess you're right, I just hoped for something...well more magical I guess.'' I sighed wanting to hit myself for looking so childish and stupid.

It was then when I heard a girl's voice shouting behind me,''Oi! STAY OUT OF MY PATH DA ZE!

''What the hell?'' I turned around just to see the pommel of a broom before it hit me square in the face making me fall down with the feeling of having a truck ram into it.

''A-Ah...sorry about that ze~'' The girl said as she slowly stopped her broom from flying before standing on the ground.

''Hey Ran! Going to pick up Chen from Keine's class are we?'' She asked the Shikigami while ignoring me on the floor.

''Ugh...HEY DON'T GO IGNORING ME HERE!'' I yelled pretty pissed off at this girl as I removed my hands from my throbbing face to reveal it to be a blonde girl with matching yellow eyes sporting a sleeveless black witch outfit with what seemed to be a white vest with puffy shoulders under it along with a white apron around the waist and a black witch hat with white frills at the bottom...is there anyone here that doesn't have frills?

The girl then looked over at me, '''But I already said sorry?'' She deadpanned as I could feel several veins pop up.

''Do you really think that just saying sorry is good enough after hitting me in the fucking face?!'' I yell a little less loud since my face feels like it's fucking burning.

''Oh don't make a fuss out of it ze~'' The girl grinned at me as if it were an everyday matter.

''Why you little...should I punch you in the face now and see how you would like it?'' I said being pretty fucking annoyed by this girl that seems to just do whatever the fuck she wants.

''Sheesh, you're just like Reimu when you get mad.'' The girl shrugged as she turned to Ran.

''Where did you get this guy from anyway Ran?'' She asked.

''Well he's one of the people Yukari brought here while messing around...and now he's living with us.'' Ran said also appearing to ignore me like this happened more often.

''Really? Heh, I wonder what that gap hag sees in that guy?'' The girl then looked at me again, looking at me as if she wanted a more detailed look about me.

''Maybe she took me here to take care of annoying people like you.'' I growled while surpressing the urge to punch her.

''Now now Daisuke-kun, we don't want you to get hurt that badly do we?'' Ran tried to comfort me as she patted my back.

''I guess you're right.'' I grumbled knowing I probably could not defeat this girl,''But I won't forget about this.'' I glared at the girl that was still grinning in amuzement.

''Say I heard Ran call you Daisuke right? I'm Kirisama Marisa, just your Ordinary Magician.'' The girl now known as Marisa extended her hand to me, probably wanted a handshake so I decided to indulge her as I shook hands with her.

''Daisuke Yakumo...'' I simply replied while shaking her hand still pissed off at this girl.

''New addition to the Gap Hag household eh?'' Marisa said while still grinning at me...as if she's amused by my fate as one of the Yakumo's.

''Yeah are you jealous or something?'' I glared at her while slightly calming down.

Her response was only a chuckle as she climbed back onto her broom while saying, ''Well it's nice to know you Daisuke-san, if you have any spare time...stop by at Reimu's place at the Hakurei Shrine. Now if you excuse me, I have something important to do so see ya ze~!'' And with that, she immediately flied away from us.

''What the fuck is up with that girl?'' I said while glaring at Marisa's quickly shrinking form.

''Don't worry she's like this to everyone.'' Ran replied and I swear I could hear her giggle a bit,''And cut it out with that giggling!''

''I'm sorry but it's just amusing to see you getting all worked up like that.'' Ran said trying to stop her giggling.

''Ugh...whatever, can't we just get through this damn village already?'' I said as I held the urge to facepalm myself.

''Alright alright.'' Ran said as she managed to stop giggling but still had a annoying smile on her face.

''Please don't tell me that there are more like that Kirisama girl around here...just her and Yukari are enough for me.'' I grumbled as we walked through the streets of the village with some people looking at me weirdly.

''...Those two are about it actually.'' She said after a short pauze and I gave her a suspicious glance before shrugging.

''Ugh nevermind...how far is it till we reach that school anyway?'' I asked to change the mood and to try to lift my spirits.

''Well it would just take at least ten minutes from the gate of the human village to the school.'' Ran said as she pointed at the entry gate.

''Ten minutes? Is this town really that big?'' I said thinking you could easily reach the other side in five minutes.

''Ten years ago you could walk through here in five minutes...but because of the increase in cracks in the barrier more people end up here making the village about twice as big in a short time.'' Ran explained to me and I was kinda surprised thinking about that alot of people are also from the outside world here.

''Isn't that kind of a bad sign? Because from what I know cracks are never good in anything.'' I asked wondering if I would actually return into the outside world...but not as I had planned.

''It is but that's why we have the Shrine Maiden of Hakurei and Yukari-sama to supervise the border.'' Ran replied as I could see what I think was the school in the distance because of all the kids.

''So those kids are...'' I said when I could see a silhouette of what looked like Chen playing with other children.

''Youkai children and fairies yes.'' Ran responded with a nod and a smile...she probably likes seeing Chen play with other children huh?

''Fairies going to school...never heard of that one before since they are usually pictured as those free spirits that only play.'' I said remembering children stories I read in the past.

''This is Gensokyou Daisuke-san...anything can happen.'' Ran giggled probably at my surprised look.

''I know...I just need to have all my knowledge about magical beings updated.'' I sighed a bit embarrased by since I thought I knew enough about the subject.

''Well everyone has their moment where they thought they knew everything but they were wrong.'' Ran smiled at me, as if she's trying to ease my embarrassment.

''I'm all to familiar with that...you think you have figured something out and then discover you're not even close.'' I said as I now could could better make out a girl with short blue hair, a blue dress with short puffy white sleeves along with a blue ribbon on the back of her head and...ice wings? The next was a blonde girl with her arms outstretched a black sleeveless dress with a white vest under it with a small red tie on it paired with a red ribbon on the side of her hair. Then a girl with pink hair with a brown dress with white sleeves and a brown hat with bird wings on to of it matching her actual wings. The next was a girl with green hair put into a sideways ponytail, she had a blue dress with white puffy shoulders and had actuall fairy wings like in the books. The last on appeared to be a boy with short green hair wearing a white shirt, black shorts and a cape that was red on the inside but black on the outside along with a pair of antennas like bugs have.

''Ah it's the Fox Lady!'' The Ice Fairy said as she saw us.

''Ran-Shama! Onii-Chan!'' Chen then yelled while waving excitingly at us and walking towards us with a big smile on her face.

''Chen, did you behave at school?'' Ran asks with her own smile at the nekomata.

''Uh-huh! It was really fun because we didn't have to work so much today!'' I know that feeling...best days are always those days you don't work and just play.

Suddenly a woman with light blue hair and red eyes (just like me but with longer and smoother hair) wearing a dark blue dress with once again white shoulders with a red ribbon on the chest bolted on it with a golden button with as a finishing touch had a weird hat on her headcame to us and greeted Ran, ''Greetings Ran, coming to pick up Chen? Please do remind her that she also needs to finish her homework.

''Eh? But I don't want to!'' Chen cried with what I as a veteran in the subject could see as tears to try to avoid homework.

''Hello Keine, don't worry about Chen not doing her homework I'll make sure she does it.'' Ran gives out a smile of assurance at the woman now known as Keine.

As the two continued talking. I saw the group Chen was with earlier approuch me and stare at me with interest...to be honest it was...creepy, ''Uhm is there something you want from me?''

''You looked new here Mister. Are you an outsider?'' The little fairy with green hair asks me.

''Yes I am...now kid can you please stop staring at me like that?'' I said to the blue fairy with Ice wings while trying to act a bit tough...must be a bit on instinct since no matter what they still look like children to me.

''you're an outsider! You must be strong! Aye em strong too!'' Said the blue fairy with Ice Wings as she immediately appears in front of my face.

''That's nice but I'm not that strong...now please get out of my face.'' I sighed as I had discovered another weirdo and pushed her back out of my comfort zone.

''Don't worry about Cirno Mister, she's always like that.'' Said the boy that wears a cape and has insect antennas.

I am curious to why this boy spends his time along with these girls...when I looked about his age I was still evadeing everything that has something to do with girls...and I think I saw one or two boys around here, ''Uhm no offense but why aren't you with this group of girls? Instead of other boys around here?''

''W-What do you mean playing with the boys! I-I'm a girl you know!'' The boy's or better said girls face became flustered when after a few seconds she understood what I said.

''Huh Wriggle is a girl?'' Cirno asked a surprised bit about that fact.

The green haired fairy could only sigh at her friends dumbfounded expression, ''Cirno, she did tell us she is a girl before...don't you remember?''

''She did?'' Cirno and the blonde haired girl both said in unison.

''I did tell you that!'' The gil now known as Wriggle became more embarrassed..I think she's quite cute when she's like th-Goddamnit Daisuke focus!

Then I noticed the blonde girl curiously staring at me again before asking me, ''You look tasty, can I eat you?''

''What?! Eat me?! Afcourse not!'' I said as I took a step back not sure what kind of Youkai this girl is.

''But you really smell good!'' The blond youkai girl started to float towards me while drooling.

Then Keine who noticed what was going on hit the girl on the head, ''Stop that Rumia! What did I tell you about eating people?''

The blonde Youkai now known as Rumia turned towards Keine with a pout on her face, ''But Keine-sensei! He smells so good!''

Then Keine grabbed Rumia by the shoulders before giving her a very very hard headbutt that made me jolt a bit imagining the pain, ''Uhm...thank you but was that really necessary?'' I said feeling a bit sorry for the girl.

''It was if it means to keep everyone safe from each other.'' Keine replied as she fixes her hat before turning to me.

I noticed her observing me deeply before saying, ''So you're the new addition to the Yakumo household? I never expected Yukari to adopt a human into her family.''

''Yeah I get that alot...you people don't have to remind me about being adopted by them.'' I sighed a bit tired of every single person saying that.

''I was only asking. Anyway, I'm Kamishirasawa Keine, teacher and guardian of the Human Village and you are?'' Keine said as she formally introduced herself.

''I'm Daisuke Yakumo...well and that's about it at the moment actually.'' I laughed a bit nervously before sighing remembering that I had nothing but the name Yakumo going for me at the moment.

''I see, well as an outsider, you are more than welcome to enter the Human Village. Now I think you Ran and Chen here are supposed to do something aren't you? Well don't let me hold you back Daisuke-san and also, welcome to Gensokyou.'' Keine said as she gives me a formal welcome to the Human Village and Gensokyou...I bet she's done that many time before.

''By the way Ran.'' Keine said as she turned to Ran, ''Please don't cause any trouble in the village okay?'' She then left the school to whatever she's doing...not that I really care anyway.

''When have I ever caused trouble here?'' Ran replied with a smile while a sulking Chen was next to her...must have lost the argument about the homework.

''Daisuke, Daisuke...AH does that mean you're Daiyousei's brother?'' I looked back to the group of kids to see Cirno with a face that showed that she thought she had come to a great revelation.

''Wait...what?'' I only stood there dumbfounded with what I heard.

''It's because you and Dai-chan both have Dai in your names you must be family.'' She said with a smug face while I facepalmed.

''I don't it's like that...hell I don't even know this Daiyousei person!'' I said hoping the Ice Fairy infront of me would understand.

''U-U-Uhm I-I'm Daiyousei.'' The green haired fairy said looking a bit taken aback by my outburst.

''U-Uh sorry if I scared you.'' I sheepishly apologized to the green haired fairy.

''Uhm Onii-chan...can you maybe talk to Ran-Shama so I don't have to do my homework?'' Chen suddenly asked me with a begging face probably as a last resort.

''I-I think Ran won't listen no matter what I s-'' I stopped mid sentence as I winced and looked at my left arm to see Rumia chewing on it.

''W-What the?! Get off me! Oi Ran help...me.'' I looked back to see that Ran was not there anymore...probably shopping...so I just stood there with a green haired fairy looking down like she had done something wrong,a ice fairy that had a smug smile on her face,a pleading catgirl and a youkai trying to eat me. Can this day get any worse?

''Now now Rumia...what did I tell you about eating humans?'' How I've ever wished of an angelic voice in the fore of Keine arrived to rescue me again from this...cannibalistic little youkai whom is...chewing on my arm.

''Thank god can you please get this girl of me? It doesn't feel nice getting chewed on like this.'' I said while looking again at the girl who kept chewing on my arm even when Keine had arrived.

Then Keine proceeded to grab Rumia around her waist to pull her off me...but instead of letting go she just kept holding thight on my arm while Keine kept pulling harder, ''Y-You're ripping my arm off here!'' I yelled while grinding my teeth and trying to help Keine get Rumia off me.

''C-Cirno do something!'' Daiyousei turned to her Ice Fairy friend.

''Hmm? Alright I'll help you're Onii-chan eye am the strongest after all.'' She winked and gave Daiyousei a thumbs up as I mentally facepalmed before concentrating on the Youkai on my arm again.

''Rumia, stop munching on him this instant!'' Keine ordered the blonde man-eating youkai to stop chewing on my arm.

''Freeze sign: Perfect freeze!'' I looked to my left to see cirno holding some kind of card before my arm started to feel extremely cold...and when I looked at it I could see Rumia perfectly frozen into a block of ice while still in the same chewing position as before.

''M-My arm! My ARM IS FUCKING FROZEN!'' I panicked when clearly noticing what actually had happened to my arm.

''Cirno why did you do that?'' As I looked up at Keine I suddenly forgot about the big block of ice on my arm as I started to get nervous of the false overly sweet smile that Keine had.

''Aye just wanted to help Daiyousei's Onii-chan!'' The ice fairy replied proudle.

''You call this helping? Freezing her stuck on my arm?!'' I said loudly being too dumbstruck by her logic to actually yell.

''Mhmmm! Now Daiyousei's Onii-chan is safe!'' Cirno just cheered and I was certain that she is one of the most idiotic creatures I've ever encountered.

''FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT HER...brother.'' I winced before saying the last part as Cirno was the next one to become victim to that painfull looking headbut of Keine.

Then another girl coming around the corner got my attention, this girl had long...very long white hair with alot of red and white ribbons in it, she has red eyes and was wearing a white vest and red baggy pants with suspenders that are around her shoulders along with some kind of cards on her pants.

''What happened Keine I heard someone scream so I...'' She started talking before stopping and sweatdropping as she saw the situation that was going on.

''A hello Mokou you have arrived just in time.'' Keine said to the girl now known as Mokou as her aura dissapeared in a mere second.

''Just in time for what? And who's this guy anyway?'' Mokou asks as she looked at me and then at my...arm.

''A-Ah I see now why...'' She sweatdropped now knowing the situation.

''She can help me? What is she going to do? Use a chisel on my arm to slowly get it off?'' I said wondering what this girl could do against such a block of ice on my arm.

''Well I do hope you can whitstand the heat there Daisuke-san.'' Keine nervously giggled as I could see Mokou's hands...CATCH FIRE?!

''H-H-Hey w-what are you going to do with that?'' I said not being a big fan of the idea of fire being shot at me as I tried to back up...wich was impossible because of the ice block on my arm.

''Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit...I hope.'' Mokou tried to reassure me, but that last statement destroyed any attemp to.

''Y-YOU HOPE!? I'm not waiting to get burned out here!'' I yelled as I started to panic a bit...fire never has been my favorite thing.

''Don't be such a crybaby.'' Mokou looked at me with a annoyed expression and the proceeds to touch my frozen arm.

''Well I'm sorry for being a bit scared after seeing someone catching fire.'' I said feeling a bit offended while I see the ice melt quicker than I tought.

After about a minute a still half frozen Rumia was pulled off my by Keine and taken into the school probably for some, ''Ouch! Fuck that hurts!'' I winced as I could feel the flame melting the last bit of ice on my arm...while also burning it a bit in the process.

''Don't cry like that you baby.'' A few seconds later all the ice was gone and I proceeded to blow on my arm to ease the burning feeling, ''You better thank me for that...anyway who are you?'' Mokou asks me as she was eyeing my not clothes that had it's left sleeve burned off.

''Yeah thanks for that...and like you could hear before my name is Daisuke Yakumo.'' I said while rubbing my arm a bit as the pain eased a bit.

''Yakumo? As in Yukari Yakumo? I never heard her adopting someone recently.'' Mokou raised an eyebrow at my introduction...seriously is Yukari really that famous, or better said infamous around here or something?

''Unfortunatly it's that Yakumo. And I just got adopted on her whim yesterday so it's no surprise you havn't heard of me yet.'' I sighed once again being reminded of yesterday.

''Well no kidding, I wonder what she sees in you. Anyway, you're here with Ran right? I think I saw her at the village center you should be able to see her there.'' Mokou told me where Ran actually went...at least it wouldn't be that hard to find Ran, I hope.

''Yeah I get that alot aswell lately. Anyway thanks again for getting that block of ice and that Youkai off me.'' I said as I cracked my back after all that standing in a not too comfortable position.

''You're welcome.'' Mokou replied before walking into the school probably to see how Rumia was doing.

''Hey Chen are you coming we're going to look if we can find Ran.'' I said to Chen that was talking with Wriggle and that bird Youkai that I still did not know the name of.

''A-Ah! Coming Onii-chan!'' Chen said to me before she turned to Wriggle and the Bird Youkai, ''I'll see you tomorrow Wriggle-kun, Mystia-chan!'' She waved at the two before running next to me.

Ah so the girl's name is Mystia...might be good to know in the future, ''Hey Chen are your friends always like that?'' And with friends I obviously ment Rumia and Cirno...

''Well they were like that since I met them.'' Chen giggled while I only sighed, hoping their stupidity won't be passed on to Chen or I'll seriously cut myself.

''I-I see...so are there any other people you get along with but them?'' I asked trying to know some more about her because I'll be living with her for a while anyway.

''Well, there is that bird Youkai who hangs around mr shopkeepers place.'' Chen said while seeming to be in deep tought, I guess that bird youkai is that...Tokoki girl was it?

''Ah there is also that flower lady that lives in the sunflower field...but she's too scary.'' Chen said while trembling a bit...I don't think I would want to meet that woman.

''Oh I see...'' I said taking a mental note not to piss off anyone that had something to do with flowers.

''There is also Youmu-san and Yuyuko-obasan who live in the netherworld.'' Netherworld? Do they even have that kind of place here?

Before I could ask more about the people here, I saw Ran talking to someone at a market stall, and Chen hurried towards her, ''Ran-shama!''

''Ah you're back.'' Ran said with a smile as Chen started to hug her stomache, ''What took you so long?'' She asked now looking at me.

''Well that is a pretty long story that I rather not share right now.'' I laughed a bit nervously as I wanted to keep some of my pride.

''Oh that's alright, Chen we got this for you from the bakery.'' Ran gives Chen the croissant which we bought from the bakery when we had stopped there before.

Then Ran handed me my croissant before starting to speak, ''And now Daisuke-kun, let's go and see if we could get some clothes for you to wear instead of the same clothes you're wearing.''

True I need more clothes than just one pair or else it'll stink so badly, ''Alright but I prefer not to wear those what was it called again hakuma things that most people around here wear...I would like to be able to move around freely.'' I said remembering wearing old fashioned clothes on festivals...and I hated festivals for that.

''It's Hakama, well that's all the Human Village has...well there are working clothes as well.'' Ran said as we entered some kind of clothing store but more empty with only a few different Hakama's being displayed.

''Is this really all they sell? Not even western style clothing by any chance?'' I said hoping this place atleast got some western influence and I would rather wear western medieval clothing anyway.

''Well we could stop by at Kourindou, the shop owner does sell some stuff from the outside world.'' Ran then suggested.

''Ugh to that stupid forest again? I guess I have no choice if I don't want to make people run away from me because of my smell.'' I sighed not wanting to experience the same fucking thing again.

''Oh don't worry Daisuke-kun, I'm sure he has something you like in his story.'' Ran could on giggle at my predicament.

''I hope so or else I or rather you people have a problem.'' I said while finishing my croissant.

Ran only smiled at me while she too finished her croissant when Chen finally licked her fingers after eating hers.

''Mmm...I want more of these Ran-shama!'' Chen said cheerfully to Ran.

''You'll have to wait until next week for that Chen.'' Ran said...so they usually eat this stuff once a week, I have no idea how this will benefit me anyway.

''Aww...'' Chen moaned in disapointment.

''Life can't always be fun...just be happy you don't have to go to highschool and then work all your life.'' I said as I thought about how glad I was to not have to deal with that kind of crap anymore.

''Umm...why is that Onii-chan?'' Chen asked me with her head tilted...Do all these little girls here have that dangerous level of cuteness or something?

''Uhm...normally I would say you would know it when you're older but I don't think I can really explain it so you understand how lucky you are.'' I nervously laughed at my lack of skill to explain what I just said.

''Ah...'' Chen continued wondering what I meant in the same pose...and when I looked at Ran I could see her having a content smile while blood was dripping from her nose.

''A-Ah I almost forgot she had that going for her aswell...'' I thought out loud as I sweatdropped.

After waiting a little for Ran to recover herself she then embarrasingly apologizes to us, the three of us decided to head back to the Forest of Magic where Kourindou was located...and I just hope I won't be facing any of those hallucinogenic plants while I'm there.

''Are you really sure that he has some clothes from the outside world? Because I'm not waiting to go to that forest again for nothing.'' I asked just hoping that shop had some fitting clothes because I refuse to wear girl clothes.

''Well most of his merchandise are from Yukari-sama from when she went to the outside world.'' Ran explained as we started walking down the same road that the isolated shop we passed by earlier was located at.

''Great now you have me worried even more.'' I said with a small laugh...but I wondered what the hell she would take with her.

''Oh don't worry, Rinnosuke-san is an honest shopkeeper.'' Ran smiled at me.

''I'm more worried about what Yukari brings to his shop.''

''Why don't we take a look then?'' Ran winked at me while inside me, I still wasn't sure...even less now that Ran winked at me like that.

''Yeah...better get on with it.'' I sighed hoping it wouldn't be too bad.

A few minutes later, we've arrived in front of said store, and I was getting anxious about what this shop has in store for me.

As I got a bit closer I could hear two voices coming from inside, ''Don't you have any home to go back to?'' A male said with a bit of uninterested tone.

Another voice...especially one with a more girly tone replied, ''I won't leave until I have my books back!''

Then Ran opened the door as if this was usual for this place, ''Good afternoon mr shopkeeper.'' She said as she entered the shop and when I walked in I could see the girl...tokiko was it? With a angry pout while glaring at the man behind the counter...said guy had silver hair with a pretty big ahoge, yellow/brownish eyes covered by glasses while wearing a half blue half black...hAkuma? Hakama? Ugh whatever it's called.

''Ah if it isn't Mrs. Yakumo Ran and Chen, welcome.'' The shopkeeper greeted the two before noticing me.

''Oh what is this? An Outsider? Well I'm Morichika Rinnosuke...shopkeeper of Kourindou and you are?'' The man Rinnosuke introduced himself.

''My name is Daisuke Yakumo...and please don't ask any questions about it since I have had enough of those.'' I said getting kinda sick of hearing, 'It's unusual for Yukari to adopt someone...' or something like that.

''Very well I won't pry into it.'' Rinnosuke let out a soft cough before turning back to usn, ''I assume you three are here for something then? If yes, how can I help you?''

''Hey don't ignore me here!'' Tokiko fumed angrily at Rinnosuke.

''Why yes we were wondering if you might have some outside world clothing for Daisuke-kun here.'' Ran explained while also ignoring Tokiko...does this happen so often no one cares anymore?

''Outside world clothes...I think I have a stock at the back, please wait for awhile.'' Rinnosuke said as he went inside his shop.

''STOP IGNORING ME!'' Tokiko yelled at the shopkeeper who kept ignoring her.

''I-Is it always like this here?'' I wondered out loud while sweatdropping a bit.

''Well you haven't seen much of it Daisuke-kun.'' Ran giggled.

''Great I am already looking forward to it...by the way why are you so mad at him? I heard something about books?'' I asked Tokiko wondering why that girl would be so angry at Rinnosuke.

''He kept my books whom that red-white girl stole from me!'' Tokiko said still pouting.

''Honest shopkeeper huh?'' I said while glancing over to Ran.

''She didn't have money to buy it back so I kept it here until there is someone who could buy it.'' Rinnosuke said as he emerges from the back of his shop, carrying what looks like a big box.

''That is the same as stealing you know? Why don't you just give it back to this girl? Or do you like making her angry so much you keep it here?'' I said while glaring a bit at Rinnosuke because quite frankly that is a dick move he's doing.

''Hmm...I'm afraid I can't, those volumes are hard to find and I can't just give it back freely without any payment.'' Rinnosuke said nonchalantly.

I glared at that guy getting a bit pissed off at him...I don't usually care what others do but just stealing something from a little girl like that goes a bit too far, ''That's no reason to not give them back...or should I take something from you and only give it back when you give her those books?'' Heh two can play this game.

''Are you assuming that you can pay it?'' Rinnosuke asks.

I then felt my pockets and realized I did not have any money before is started looking around the shop before a sword got catched my eye, ''Well then how about I take this thing? It seems it's worth alot.'' I smirked as I picked up the sword.

''Hey don't pick that!'' Rinnosuke yelled in surprise and panic when I grabbed this sword.

''Ah so I was right this is important.'' my smirk became even bigger as I just love these type of situations were I clearly had the upper hand...especially after basicly being at the losing end all the time lately.

Rinnosuke then sighs and finally relents, ''Very well, I'll give her books back.''

''That's better.'' I said with a victory smile as I put the sword back on it's place.

''Ugh...well, now that's aside, here pick your clothes.'' Rinnosuke said.

I then walked over to the counter to look in the box...and why am I not surprised it's mostly girls clothing? ''Is there anything in here...that's not for girls?''

''Hmm...I'll try search for more, please wait.'' Rinnosuke heads back inside.

''Couldn't he do that from the beginning? Does he expect me to wear something like this?'' I said with a face of disgust as I picked a red dress from the crate.

''Maybe he didn't have time to check it first after Yukari-sama sent it here.'' Ran said as she pulls out another polka-dot dress which has some...1980's style to it.

''Isn't that the priority of a good shopkeeper?'' I said while putting the red dress back in the crate.

''Well you see...Yukari-sama sometimes gaps a lot of stuff from the outside world...too much that Rinnosuke-san didn't have time to look at them all.'' Ran added as she looked for more clothes.

''I guess that you and I both have a different view about what is enough time and what is not.'' I said thinking I should really adapt to this place or else I might get too frustrated by the slow pace.

Ran only giggled when Rinnosuke came out with another medium sized crate from the back.

''I hope this one has some male clothes in it?'' I said hoping I wouldn't have to buy a Hakama as a second pair of clothes.

''Why don't we take a look?'' Rinnosuke said as he pried open the box to see what kind of clothes are in there.

''Well this is better...'' I said as I grabbed a white shirt along with light blue pants out of the crate of girl clothing.

''Well if you're satisfied with this, then we will proceed with the transaction.'' Rinnosuke said as he cleans up the rest of the clothes.

''Well I don't have any money so I guess Ran should pay.'' I said while glancing at Ran who was putting a skirt back into the crate.

''Well then Ran, if you will be so kind.'' Rinnosuke said gesturing for Ran to pay.

''That went better than I expected.'' I said to myself kind of glad that other from the little thing about those books nothing really weird happened...''were did Chen and that Tokiko girl go anyway?'' I said while looking around the store but they were no where to be found.

''Oh they might have gotten bored and went to play outside.'' Ran said as she grabbed some Yen out of her purse.

''Thank you for your patronage.'' Rinnosuke thanked us before we head out to look for Chen.

''Ah you were right.'' I said as I spotted Chen standing next to a happy Tokiko who was hugging her books.

Tokiko noticed me and immediately ran to me with a happy face. She then bowed to me, ''Thank you for helping me getting my books back!''

''No problem I just can't stand it when children get picked on by older people.'' And maybe because I kinda needed to let go of my frustration by messing with someone.

''But thanks again Mister!'' Tokiko said giving a warm smile.

''Yeah no problem...and you can just call me Daisuke.'' I said getting a bit of a ego boost.

''Thank you Daisuke-niisan!'' Tokiko jumped in joy.

Are those books really that important to her? ''Heh, just don't loose them again alright?''

''Okay Daisuke-niisan!'' tokiko nodded.

Ran then patted my shoulder, ''Well then Daisuke-kun, let's go back home.''

''Alright see you later Tokiko.'' I waved at her before walking with Ran towards were Chen was standing.

''Well that was interesting to say at least.'' I said to Ran as the three of us headed towards our home...still sounds a bit weird to me.

''It was new yes because nobody usually bothers with the business that most people have among eachother.'' Ran said...this place seems to be on one hand very friendly but on the other the people don't seem to care about what others think.

''Ah I see...'' I muttered as I begin to realise how different Gensokyou is aside from the magical stuff that's going on.

After about a minute walking I realized something, ''Uhm we're not going through the same path as before are we?''

''Oh dear...'' Ran covered her mouth with her hand.

''Ah damnit now we may have to go ba-'' I started until I suddenly started to fall into a void with creepy eyes staring at me...''goddamnit I'm in one of Yukari's gaps again!''

Then out of no where light came back into my view for a split second before I hit the ground, ''WHAT THE HELL YUKARI?!''

''Did you miss me already. Daisuke-kun?'' Yukari giggled at me...less than magnificent entry.

''Yes, I missed you as much as toothache.'' I growled as my good mood was immediately destroyed.

''Oh don't be such a whiny baby Daisuke-kun. I want you to meet my friend.'' Yukari said as I now noticed two females sitting next to her. The first one was a woman that looked like she was around her mid twenties, she has short pink hair with matching pink eyes that looked at me with amusement., she also has a long blue dress with white flowers on it and another white frilled dress under it and as a finishing touch she has a blue hat on with some weird sign on the front.

The second girl looks around my age or maybe a bit younger and has short silver hair with blue eyes that looked at me with a stoic gaze, she has a green dress with puffy puffy white shoulders and like most girls I've seen white frills on the bottom of the dress, and lastly she has a black hairband with a ribbon on her head that actually would have made her look cute if not for that stoic gaze she has.

''Well I'm sorry for being a bit angry after suddenly being pulled to somewhere just to meet your friend.'' I said as I felt my right eye twitch a bit.

''Now now, no need to be mad.'' Yukari kept smiling at me much to my annoyance before turning to her friends.

''Well, this is the one I told you about.'' She said before turning back to me, ''Now introduce yourself to them Daisuke-kun.''

I let out a tired sigh before starting with a annoyed tone, ''I am Daisuke Yakumo nice to meet you.'' I forced myself to say.

''Oh my, what a cute guy~'' The pink haired lady giggled before she turned to her white haired companion, ''I think he could be a suitable bride for you Youmu~''

''What the?! Hey I never agreed to get any arranged marriage!'' I almost yelled in surprise really not looking forward to any arranged marriage with a girl I just met...especially if she's that devoid of emotion.

''Oh Yuyuko, stop teasing her already.'' Wait...did they just ignore me already? And what's that floating blob near that Youmu girl and why has it a shade of red?

''Hey don't just ignore me here!'' I growled in annoyance...Yukari is already bad enough and now she has a friend like this?!

''Oh sorry my dead Daisuke-kun, and where are my manners anyway?'' The pink haired lady giggled before she introduced herself, ''My name is Yuyuko Saigouji, Princess of the Netherworld...next to me is Youmu Konpaku, my gardener.''

Yuyuko then added, ''Oh and before you ask where you are, you are in Hakugyokurou, or simply known as the Netherworld.'' As she drank what I presume is tea from her cup.

''Oh great second day here and I'm already in the Netherworld.'' I said sarcasticly just happy I came here alive and not dead after being killed by something in Gensokyou.

''Well since we now have Daisuke-kun here, why don't you two stay here for dinner?'' Yuyuko suggested.

''My that's a great idea...and then Daisuke-kun and Youmu-san could get to know eachother better.'' Yukari said before winking to me.

I just rolled my eyes and decided not to protest since it would only amuse Yukari and Yuyuko.

''What about Ran and Chen.'' I ask Yukari since she didn't seem to have taken them here along with me.

''Oh those two can handle themselves.'' Yukari smiled slyly at me...so she just wanted to mess with me anyway.

''Whatever...I'm starving either way.'' I said as I sighed.

''Well then ,Youmu shouldn't you go and begin making Dinner then?'' Yuyuko said as she smiled at the Youmu.

''So did you only bring me here to mess around with me or something?'' I said somehow feeling trapped between Yuyuko and Yukari as Youmu was gone.

''Why of course not...I thought you were lonely so I decided to take you here to have fun with us.'' Yukari giggled.

''Well thank you for being so considerate.'' I said sarcasticly as I rolled my eyes.

''You're welcome dearie.'' Yukari giggled.

''Please just please don't call me that.'' I sighed feeling a bit humiliated being called dearie like this.

''Oh fine, anyway how is youmu? She's a cute girl isn't she?'' Yukari asks me with a annoying smile on her face.

''For the second time I'm not coóperating in any arranged marriage.'' I said...even if that Youmu was cute if not for that stoic gaze of her that kind of ruins it.

''Aww you're no fun at all.'' Yukari pouted...oh boy now she's going to act like a child? Weird woman...

''That pouting isn't going to change my mind so just stop wasting your time already.'' I said even if I found it just a little bit amusing.

''Oh my Yukari-chan, no wonder you picked this cute boy to your family. He's quite...daring.'' Yuyuko eyed at me intently with that creepy smile of hers...as expected from the Princess of the Dead...

''Ugh what have I gotten myself into?'' I said to myself while letting out a tired sigh.


	4. Cherry Blossoms & Bamboo Forest

**I guess everyone already knows I don't own Touhou project so I'll stop saying it after this.**

''What have I gotten myself into?'' I sighed tiredly as I was currently trapped in the same room as my kidnapper and the princess of death who looked at me with those creepy smiles that made me worry about my safety and my virginity.

''Don't worry Daisuke-kun, I won't...eat you anyway.'' Yuyuko said to me with her ominous smile that made me shiver.

W-Why do I have a bad feeling about her saying eat? Does she eat humans? ''W-Well why don't I go and help Youmu-san in the kitchen?'' I said nervously trying to get away from these two even if I had to work with a seemingly emotionless girl.

I was about to stand up when Yuyuko suddenly hugged me from behind...SINCE WHEN DID SHE GET BEHIND ME!?

''L-LET ME GO!'' I yelled as I struggled to get out of her grasp...why do I feel my manliness decrease by the minute?

''Oh my...I just wanted to spend time in getting to know about you Daisuke-kun~'' The Ghost Princess whispered in my ears in a more...frightening manner.

''I-I appreciate the offer but I am afraid I have to decline.'' I said while still flailing to get out from her grisp since I really had the feeling I was very close to death...which is kinda true.

Yuyuko only giggles as she tightened her hug, I then looked at Yukari who seemed to be very amused by my predicament...damnit.

''Oh don't be shy Daisuke-kun, Just talk about your life to Yuyuko, I'm sure she will stop hugging you.'' Yukari giggled as I still struggled to release myself from the hug of the Ghost Princess.

I struggled for about ten more seconds before stopping, ''Ugh alright, what do you want to know?'' I sighed in a defeated tone.

''Finally, you know you don't have to be scared of me.'' Yuyuko giggled at me before she continued, ''Well anything about yourself of course.''

It's a bit hard not to be scared of the Princess of death, ''Well there isn't much to say. Before I got here I was and basicly still am a normal teenage boy from the outside world with a little sister and a single mother that keeps looking for a new boyfriend. My normal everyday life was just waking up, have breakfast, go to school, hang around with some friends a little bit after school before going home, have dinner and then write Doujinshi...and that was about it.'' I sighed realizing my life was pretty pathetic.

''Doujinshi? I do have heard about it from Yukari during her excursions to the Outside World...so you can draw is it?'' Yuyuko asks me with genuine curiosity.

''Well yeah, I can draw but it's mostly manga style and even then I'm not that good compared to the best around.'' I sighed remembering going to some kind of anime convention in my town to show my Doujinshi and as a result being overshadowed by most of the other artists there.

''Hmm I would love too if you can draw me a portrait of myself...this place needs some new decorations anyway.'' Yuyuko smiled at me after telling her request.

''A portrait huh?'' I said as I forgot about all the things that happened before and began eyeing Yuyuko carefully, ''I think it's pretty possible yes...not too much small details mostly just frills.'' I said to myself with a nod.

Yuyuko looked satisfied at my willingness to draw a portrait of her when the stoic girl Youmu appeared, ''The food is ready Yuyuko-sama.''

''Thanks Youmu.'' Yuyuko then turned to me, ''How about you draw me after we had dinner.''

''I think that's okay given that you have the proper materials for me.'' I said still eyeing Yuyuko to try to get as much details as possible in my head.

''Don't worry about that Daisuke-kun, I have that covered.'' Yukari said as she gapped in a somewhat familiar equpment to me.

''Wait a second...This is my drawing stuff from the outside world!'' I said surprised while also being pretty damn glad I have this back.

''You better thank me later after dinner.'' Yukari said as she floated out of the room.

''Yeah yeah...but don't think this is enough to make me like you.'' I said suddenly remembering why I did not have access to my drawing equipment anyway.

I then proceeded to follow Yukari to the next room that looked a lot bigger than the room before and on the table...why is the table full with so much food? ''Are more people coming over?'' I asked looking around for more people than just us four.

''Oh dear no Daisuke, you see...Yuyuko-chan is a...heavy eater you know.'' Yukari giggled at me being confused.

''S-Seriously? So much?'' I sweatdropped a bit afraid of whatever eating capabilities Yuyuko would have.

''I'm afraid so...see.'' Yukari then turned to Yuyuko, I also turned to Yuyuko and I saw something I'll never forget...the Princess of the Dead consumed food that should be enough for...multiple families.

''W-What the hell?'' I said a bit shocked that the refined looking and a bit scary Yuyuko could be such a glutton.

''I told you so...'' Yukari seemed amused by my reaction.

But I didn't really pay much attention to Yukari's reaction as I immediately dug in aswell to prevent this woman from maybe taking my food aswell, ''Itadakimasu!'' I said quickly before starting to eat some of the Tofu that was withing my reach.

But to my dismay, the hand of the Ghost Princess swiped the tofu faster than the Eagle's claw as Yuyuko viciously chewed on my targeted Tofu.

''Hey I was about to eat that!'' I yelled at the woman as I was able to get atleast a bit of Tofu.

''Finders keeprs Daisuke-kun.'' yuyuko winked as she takes another tofu and eats it.

Grrr...wait a second, ''Heh two can play this game.'' I said as I quickly snatched a large bowl filled with Rice and Curry while standing ready to stab anyone that tries to take something from it since quite frankly...dinner is a battlefield were everyone is equal no matter how strong you are.

''Oh my Daisuke-kun is pumped up.'' Yukari seems amused by my battle for food with Yuyuko and...did I just hear that stoic girl giggle? Nah I must be imagining it.

I then started to eat my big bowl as quickly as possible with chopstick in my left hand while keeping a glare on Yuyuko with a chopstick ready to strike in my right hand.

''You're good...but I'm better.'' Yuyuko said nonchalantly as she managed to intercept my chopsticks from taking that piece of chicked.

''Why you...'' I said as I noticed her going for some of my curry, ''GOT YOU NOW!'' I yelled as I striked with my chopstick and hit!...wait a second, ''W-What the?! M-My chopstick went right through your hand?!'' I said in shock as she just nonchalantly grabbed some of my curry.

''I'm a ghost remember?'' Yuyuko winked before she consumed the curry at her leisure.

''You never told me that!'' I said as I pulled the curry away from her ghostly hands.

''Aww, you never asked.'' She grinned.

''Who asks someone if they are a ghost on the first meeting? Now stay away from my food there is more on the table for you to eat!'' I said while holding the curry even further away as Yuyuko tried to grab it.

''Oh but I'm hungry~'' Yuyuko pouts as she takes a shrimp from one of the plates.

''I don't care I'm hungry too, now go steal food from Yukari or something.'' I said needing to do my best to resist that pout...how can such a woman look so pitifull?

''Aww... Yuyuko said still pouting.

''Y-You're not getting this with me so stop trying.'' I said as it became harder to resist her pout because now she looked like a child that hasn't eaten for days.

Suddenly the Ghost Princess's companion Youmu started to talk, ''Yuyuko-sama, I will go and cook more for you so please stop tormenting Daisuke-kun.''

Yuyuko then turned to Youmu with a even heavier pout on her face but Youmu's face didn't seem to budge so after a little while Yuyuko sighed, ''Alright...you're no fun.'' She pouted with a huff as she sat back upright in her spot.

I let out a sigh of relieve, ''Thank you Youmu, you're a real life saver.'' I said while putting the bowl back on the table feeling that it was safe to do that now.

''It's nothing.'' Youmu bows before she heads back to the kitchen.

So the tables have turned huh? Heh this makes me feel nostalgic from when my mother sided with me about who get's the last piece...I then proceeded to eat in peace and couldn't hold myself from glancing at Yuyuko with a smirk on my face.

''You win this time Daisuke-kun...for now.'' Yuyuko grinned back at me.

I hope she means the next time with dinner because I have no change in winning at anything else and even this time I just got lucky...I sweatdropped while trying to keep my smirk up to not betray my discomfort.

''Oh my Daisuke-kun, this is the first time Yuyuko-chan has been bested in a food fight.'' Yukari sounds...impressed after seeing me fighting with Yuyuko for food.

''What do you mean by that? She still ate more than me?'' I said wondering if the food fighting rules in Gensokyou are different from the outside world.

''No if she was serious...she would've beaten you already.'' Yukari stated the fact.

''I figured so much.'' I sighed and even if I already knew that I couldn't beat her...why does it still suck so much?

''Don't be so sad Daisuke-kun.'' Yukari patted my back.

I just rolled my eyes before continuing to eat the curry...wich I just now discovered that it tastes amazing only because first I was too preocupied with battling a losing battle with Yuyuko that I couldn't even taste it properly, ''So this is the type of dinner you have everyday around here?'' I asked to get a conversation going...I never imagined I could have a normal conversation with Yukari and Yuyuko...well mostly Yuyuko anyway.

''Indeed it is, I need energy to move around too you know.'' Yuyuko said as she continued eating.

''Isn't it just because you're a glutton? Since Ghosts don't need to eat.'' Yukari smirked at Yuyuko who apparently was trying to justify her eating habbits...not that it's needed since she still has a pretty damn good body for someone that eats that much...not that I would admit it or I wouldn't hear the end of it.

''Is it? I didn't know about that.'' Yuyuko feigned her ignorance.

''Why yes...I figured someone who is a ghost for so long would know...I guess you're really a ⑨'' Yukari's smirk became even bigger...and what is so insulting about 9?

''Wait...what is a ⑨? And why am I finding that...insulting?'' I ask as I began to be suspicious of this...⑨ title.

''Oh you'll know that once you meet a certain Ice fairy.'' Yukari said with a amused smirk

...ice fairy...ice fairy...wait a second, ''Is that Ice fairy named Cirno by any chance?''

''Correct, indeed it is Cirno.'' Yukari grinned widely.

''Then now I get why it's a insult...'' I sighed remembering her weird logic and having my arm being encased in ice.

''Yup, so congratulations with being the new ⑨!'' Yukari then gapped confetti on me.

''Why the hell are you calling me a ⑨?'' I said more confused than angry at the moment.

''Simple, you're an idiot when you haven't seen something that obvious like Yuyuko-chan here.'' Yukari grinned.

''Are you talking about how I didn't know she was a ghost?'' I asked while my left eyebrow twitched...and I was just beginning to think that Yukari might not be as bad as I thought.

''Oh Daisuke-kun, you're so easy to tease.'' Yukari giggled.

I growled a bit before deciding to ignore her as Youmu came back into the room carrying big plates of food for Yuyuko.

''Here you are Yuyuko-sama.'' Youmu said as she put the plates down.

''Oh thank you Youmu-chan.'' Yuyuko said while clasping her hands and making a diligtfull smile...I guess she really likes food even in death right?

''So when are you going to draw her?'' Yukari decided to ask me.

''Well unless she wants to have a portrait of her eating I think after she's done...and looking at it right now it looks like never.'' I said as Yuyuko wasn't slowing down even with the second round of dinner.

''True that, I guess we have to wait for her until she's finished.'' Yukari agreed with me.

''Then I'll go and get my stuff ready...uhm Youmu do you by chance have a large piece of paper?'' I asked her as I stood up.

''I'll...see what I can find.'' Youmu said as she too stood up and went out to find some paper.

''Thanks for the food!'' Yuyuko suddenly said next to me...wait wasn't the table almost full just a while ago? I know she's fast but this fast?

''S-So...I guess you're all finished then?'' I ask Yuyuko.

''Yes...so now about the portrait?'' She asked almost immediately after wiping her mouth with her handkerchief.

''Why are you people so excited about a simple portrait?'' I sweatdropped finding it kinda creepy that Yuyuko and Yukari were so pushy about the subject.

''Well we don't have anyone willing to draw people in Gensokyou since we have no...artists.'' Yukari explained the situation to me.

''Wait no one even draws for fun around here? Even when most of the people here seem to be doing nothing all day?'' I asked quite surprised that not a single person here could really draw.

''Well you know how Gensokyou works.'' Yukari giggled before she yawned.

''What? Tired already?'' I said as I now stood in the door opening looking back at her.

''Yeah I'll get some rest for awhile, you just draw her and wake me up when you're done.'' Yukari then lied down until I heard a snore coming out of her.

I guess you're not as refined and lady like in your sleep huh? ''Well you go choose a suitable spot you want to have as a background while I get my equipment.'' I said to Yuyuko before walking out of the room.

''Yes I know the perfect spot...meet me outside.'' I could hear Yuyuko say as I went to grab my stuff.

After I got my stuff I headed outside...only to be met with a beautifull garden with still blooming cherry blossom trees with under them all kinds of different flowers, ''Damn I didn't expect to see this...it seems Youmu really does her title of gardener justice.'' I mumbled to myself being amazed by the garden.

''Daisuke-kun over here!'' I heard Yuyuko's voice and when I turned around I was met with her infront of a giantic menacing looking leaveless tree that made chills run down my back.

''W-What's up with this big tree over here?'' I asked a bit taken back by this leafless tree in this beautifull garden.

''Ah...this tree...I have many memories with it.'' yuyuko mutters as she stares at the leafless tree what I think is another Cherry blossom until she turned to me.

''I'm ready Daisuke-kun, so how do want to do me?'' Yuyuko asks...it seems she doesn't want to talk about this tree but that could be just me.

''Well that depends on how you want to be portrayed...you could choose for a old fashioned sitting position or could do something original but that might be harder for you to handle since you might have trouble keeping your balance.'' I said while focusing on what the best angle to draw her at is.

''Well alright, I'll just sit here.'' Yuyuko said as she she proceeded to sit properly in front of the leafless tree and smiles at me.

I then proceeded too look it over a bit more while waiting for some paper, ''I think this is good enough...I don't think it'll be too hard to draw since you're sitting formally but I don't think I'll be able to capture the beauty well enough to come even close to this.'' I said almost on instinct before I noticed what I just had said and just hoped she didn't notice it while I was trying to keep a straight face.

''Oh my, sentimental are we Daisuke-kun?'' Yuyuko giggled...damnit I hoped she didn't notice my outburst!

''J-Just shut up...and don't you dare to say it to Yukari or I'll kill you a second time.'' I said as I felt myself get red...fuck this feels almost as embarrassing as calling your teacher mom.

Yuyuko only giggled and then didn't say anything as she sat there looking at me with a smile...not a cynical smile but almost like...a motherly smile? Of course she likes to tease but she is probably enjoying seeing me...given that almost all the people she knows seem to be Youmu, Yukari, Ran and Chen.

I was then suddenly pulled out my train of thought by a tap on my shoulder, ''H-Huh what?'' I said in surprise before looking behind me and seeing Youmu with a stack of paper, ''A-Ah thank you Youmu-san.'' I said mentally facepalming myself by the outburst.

''You're welcome...mind if I sit here looking at you drawing.'' Youmu said as she sat next to me while I began taking a piece of paper and one of my standard drawing pencils.

''That's okay...but I hope you have enough patience for that since this might take a while since I rarely do portraits like this.'' I said as I looked over Yuyuko to look at the shapes of her body so that I know how to make the sketch of the portrait.

Youmu considers for awhile before she stood up and headed for the kitchen while saying, ''I'll prepare some tea then.''

''Yeah that would be nice.'' I said absently as I concentrated on the sketch while looking at Yuyuko from time to time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

''And finally done!'' I said after what felt like for hours as I picked up the portrait...wich I had to admit came out better than I expected.

''Done is it? Can I see it?'' Yuyuko finally straightens herself up after sitting under that tree for some time.

''Sure...I hope this meets your expectations.'' I said as I went to give Yuyuko the portrait.

I gave her my drawing and she looks at it intently before putting her hands on her lips after letting a sound of astonishment coming through it, ''Oh my...you are quite an artist Daisuke-kun.''

''Well I did have a example to look at while drawing...'' I said a bit flustered enjoying the fact that they haven't seen anything professional artists make yet or else this would look like childsplay.

''Oh don't be so modest, you really captured my cuteness in this picture, how about you make one for Youmu-chan too!'' Yuyuko then grabbed Youmu by her shoulder and pulled the white haired girl to the Ghost Princess's side.

I rolled my eyes as Yuyuko flatters herself by saying how cute she is, ''Uhm can't we do that another time maybe? I think that one portrait is more than enough.'' I said hoping I wouldn't offend them.

''Aww, I was hoping to see you draw my cute lil' gardened here.'' Yuyuko then pinces Youmu's cheeks.

''P-Please stop Yuyuko-sama.'' Youmu said while blushing a little and looking like she had trouble keeping a straight face...so she has the ability to show emotions huh?

''W-Well, I should wake Yukari then.'' I said as I began to leave the two with their antics.

But when I came into the room Yukari went to sleep...she wasn't there anymore, ''Oh please don't tell me she left me here?'' I sighed as that was the most likely thing I could think of.

''Oh my, Yukari-chan left?'' Yuyuko appeared next to me as she looked at the new empty room.

''What the?!'' I yelped in surprise since I thought she was still outside with Youmu, ''Uh yes it looks like it...'' That woman really does whatever she wants doesn't she?

''Well it can't be helped then...'' Yuyuko sighed before she turned to me with a wide grin on her face as she began suggesting the following, ''Why don't you stay with us for the night? I doubt Yukari will wake up soon enough to notice you're still here.''

Why do I have a bad feeling about that smile? ''I don't have much choice do I?'' I sighed knowing that I wouldn't be able to get away from this...well atleast it's better than waking up in the same house as Yukari...I hope.

''Excellent, I'll get Youmu to prepare a room for both of you!'' Yuyuko said and she went out too quick for me to say anything.

I just stood there for a few seconds to process what she just had said, ''W-W-Wait I'm going to share a room with a girl?'' I said a bit dumbfounded as my hormones started to work.

I then proceeded to slap myself, ''No Daisuke! You will get yourself killed doing that!'' I said as I had not missed those katana's that she was carrying with her.

Then I saw Youmu arrive at the room with a frown while sighing, ''Why does Yuyuko-sama always tease me like that?'' She muttered before noticing me and bowed.

''I'm sorry for the way Yuyuko-sama acts, she's always like that. By the way, I have prepared a room for you to stay for the night.'' Youmu then decided to leave the room before she cast a look at me and added, ''If you need anything, just ask me.''

''Yeah sure.'' I said as I slumped down at the wall, ''This shit is going way to quickly for me, I have just arrived here a day ago and everyone is already acting so friendly it's almost creepy...not to mention that they immediately act like they have known me for ages after introducing themselves.'' I sighed to myself as I came to the conclusion that I really needed to get used to this place.

I sat there for a few more minutes before I started to draw a random picture of a random anime girl wearing a bit of a skimpy maid uniform...I don't know why but I just love the design of the maids.

Then seemingly out of nowhere a hand landed on my shoulder, ''WHAT THE FUCK?!'' I yelled as I tumbled over the table only to look back and see Yuyuko seeming to have a hard time keeping her laught in check...I really need to get used to people appearing out of nowhere like this.

''Ehehe...surprised?'' Yuyuko said before she noticed my drawing.

''Oh dear...I didn't know you had this kind of fetishes.'' She added.

''HEY GIVE THAT BACK!'' I yelled not wanting this little thing to spread among the other citizens of Gensokyou.

''Oh and what will you do if I don't give you back this drawing?'' Yuyuko still grinned at me as she waved my maid artwork.

''I'll...I'll...DAMNIT!'' I yelled as I could not come up with anything against the princess of death.

Yuyuko only giggled as she returned the drawing to me, ''Oh dear Daisuke-kun, I'm just teasing you...there is no need to be angry alright?''

And suddenly, she grabbed me with my face facing her...big chest as she said with a wide grin on her face, ''I'm sorry okay.''

But I didn't really heard her say that as I was too distracted thinking what the hell I should do with those big breasts facing me...do I touch them? Do I try to get out of this? Do I just stand here? WHAT DO I DO DAMNIT?! ''N-No p-problem E-Ehehe.'' I laughed nervously while standing there in some kind of shock.

''Uhm Yuyuko-sama...what are you doing?'' I looked to my right to see Youmu looking at us weirdly while sweatdropping a bit.

''Oh Youmu dearie, you'll be sharing the futon with Daisuke-kun here.'' Yuyuko giggled and she pushes me towards the white haired girl who currently seemed clueless about what had happened.

I turned around to face Yuyuko again, ''Share a futon? I thought we were just gonna share a room!'' I said a bit panicking about the fact that I suddenly would sleep in the same futon as a girl.

''Oh did I mention that? I don't think so.'' Yuyuko feigned her ignorance...she can be a very...very good trickster with that attitude of hers, a annoying trickster but of good one.

I just grinded my teeth a little while starting to question why I would oppose sleeping in the same bed as a girl, ''Why don't you say anything about it Youmu?!'' I said as I came to the conclusion it would be too awkward for me to sleep in the same bed with a girl I just met.

''W-What do you mean I didn't say anything about it?'' Youmu looked flustered and angry at the same time, ''I-I thought Yuyuko-sama said to prepare a room for you to sleep.

So she tricked Youmu aswell, ''Well anyway I refuse to sleep in the same room as her.'' I said as confidently as possible.

''Oh do you mean that Youmu isn't worth it to sleep in the same futon as you?'' Yuyuko said innocently as she tilted her head and gave me a equally innocent stare.

This woman, ''N-No I-I Didn't...'' I glanced over to Youmu who was looking at me apparently waiting for my answer, ''Ugh alright I give up.'' I sighed in defeat because I don't think insulting Youmu like that would do good for my reputation.

''Glad you understand Daisuke-kun.'' Yuyuko began to leave as she said to Youmu, ''Please take good care of him will you Youmu-chan?''

''Y-Yuyuko-sama w-wait!'' Youmu wanted to protest and tried to grab Yuyuko who just disappeared trough the floor.

Then an awkward silence followed that lasted for what seemed like minutes before I decided to talk to break the silence, ''Youmu-san...uhm could you maybe show me to my...uhm our room?'' I said feeling a bit weird as I said 'our room'

Youmu seems to bit her bottom lip as she became a bit flustered, ''Y-Yes...please follow me.''

Huh why do I only now notice that she actually can show emotion? It's like I met her serious twin sister first and are now with the shy one, ''So does Yuyuko always do things this bad or is she going easy on us?'' I said while glaring everywere as I am almost certain Yuyuko is watching us.

''Y-Yuyuko-sama always likes to tease people...especially me when she's bored...I hope you'll forgive her this time Daisuke-san.'' Youmu still shaked a bit as she talked to me.

''Well it's a pain afcourse but it's not like I have been harmed so I think I'll have to forget her.'' I said shrugging my shoulders and trying to act a bit cool because on the inside...I was extremely nervous about sleeping with Youmu.

''A-Alright...please follow me and...d-don't you dare do anything perverted on me!'' She said as her face began to glow red...wait that white floating blob also changed it's color to red too...what the hell is that floating thing anyway?

''I wouldn't dare...I would rather not meet those swords of you.'' I said as I kept glancing over to that white blob...why does it distract me soo much?...and why the hell does it look like a fucking sperm? It's freaking me out!

''R-Right...'' Youmu muttered before she noticed at where I'm staring at and shouted, ''STOP STARING AT ME!''

''W-What the?! I'm not staring at you! I'm staring at that...thing that's floating around you!'' I said back greatly taken aback by this girl who I already had noticed acted tough but was actually pretty soft.

''T-THAT IS MY OTHER HALF!'' She shouted back.

''W-Wait other half?'' I said dumbfounded as I looked at Youmu, then the blob and then Youmu again.

''I-I'm...a half-ghost...'' Youmu said a bit flustered.

''A half-ghost? So that thing is like your body or second body or something?'' I asked while staring a bit at the blob before remembering Youmu's outburst and averting my eyes to some random spot in the hall.

''Y-Yeah...'' Youmu said as she nodded in reply.

Huh I never knew something like half-ghosts existed, ''W-Well anyway let's forget about this and go to our room shall we?'' I said trying to prevent an awkward silence.

''O-Okay.'' She said as she leads me to the said room.

Youmu then opened the door to show a mostly empty room with only a table in the corner and a futon laid down on the floor, ''I-I'm going to change I-I'll call you when you can enter...AND DON'T PEEK!'' She said before going into the room with a flustured face.

''Y-Yeah I'll just wait here...'' I said before letting out a sigh, ''So this is really happening huh? Ugh come on Daisuke don't be such a coward it's just a girl it's not like anything weird will happen.'' I said to myself trying to get myself to stop being so fucking nervous.

A minute later, Youmu peeked out from the room, ''i-It's ready. Come in.''

''S-Sure...'' I said as I walked into the room to see a fidgeting and flustered Youmu wearing white bloomers and a white nightgown...well atleast it isn't all that awkward since she doesn't wear panties...but then again I'm kinda disappointed about that.

As I turned to look at her again, I can't stop and be amazed by how...cute she is, at least it makes the day I spent here thanks to Yukari leaving me alone.

''W-What are you looking at?'' Youmu asked getting even more flustered than before...I wonder if I might have been the first boy of her age...well looking around her age atleast...that she has ever met.

''N-Nothing at all I'm just not used to the type of clothing you use for when you go to bed.'' I said hoping that it would be a good enough excuse for her.

''W-Well excuse me for not having any proper clothing!'' Youmu replied while her face became redder than a tomato.

Then she twirls her fingers as she said, ''B-Besides...this is the first time I-I spend my time with a boy.''

Ah so I was right...she just has zero experience with men, ''No need to be so worried...I won't molest you or anything.'' I said a bit jokingly trying to get her to calm down...since I have no idea what happens when she get's on her limit of being embarrased so I decide to play it a bit safe.

Hearing that, Youmu began to pout and immediately lied down on her own futon while muttering something like 'idiot' and other inaudible words. Well, I guess it's time for me to get some sleep.

I then proceeded to lay down all my clothes in one of the corners of the room while leaving on afcourse my underwear and my shirt to prevent Youmu from feeling to uncomfertable before something hit me, ''I didn't just enter a generic romance or even harem anime did I?'' I muttered to myself kinda hoping I would not trun into a generic harem main characterbecause then I would turn into something I hate...but a harem might be nice, but it never is going to happen anyway so meh.

''Ah...Daisuke-san...'' I heard as I turned my head towards where Youmu is sleeping which is right next to me, ''g-good night.''

I couldn't help but smile a little..must be because I feel that I already made a pretty good friend here even if it was a little awkward, ''Yeah good night to you too Youmu.'' after that it didn't take me very long to fall asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

''Wakey wakey Daisuke-kun.'' I heard somewhere as I was still absentmindly sleeping and hugging what I hoped was my pillow and not Youmu or else I might be in trouble.

''Wakey wakey Daisuke-kun.'' I heard again but now followed by someone poking my cheeks.

''Ugh what do you want?'' I growled as I sat up with a glare...but nobody was there not even Youmu. But it didn't took me long to find out who it was, ''Ugh Yuyuko just let me sleep I will play with you later.'' I grumbled as I let myself fall on the futon again with my sheets pulled over me.

''Aww, is that what you always say when you wake up in the morning?'' Yuyuko pouts as she continues poking me until she asks a even more...outrageous question, ''I didn't hear any moaning last night...you didn't take advantage of her didn't you.''

''No I didn't I'm not someone who fucks someone I barely know.'' I said while trying to slap away the hand Yuyuko was poking me with.

''Aww...I was hoping you would too.'' Yuyuko shows her teasing smile at me.

''Ugh just leave me alone.'' I grumbled not wanting this conversation to continue any further.

''Oh alright, no need to be so grumpy.'' Yuyuko pouted then smiled again as she leaves the room.

''Ah finally...'' I said as I tried to get to sleep again...which failed because of the perverted thoughts that now roamed my mind of me and Youmu having sex together, ''Ugh stupid Yuyuko...'' I grumbled as I mustered all my power to get up and walk over to my clothes like a drunk man.

As I put on my clothes I turned to double check whether Youmu was still in the futon or not...but it seems she has woken up early.

''Ugh I better see were she is...maybe I'm lucky and can get something to eat.'' I yawned as I opened the sliding door before walking down the hallway to...well I don't know where but somewhere atleast.

I was walking about several minutes in the hallway, trying to find a scent of food that would lead me to the dining room but I realized I couldn't smell it anymore which means I'm now...lost.

''Ugh Yuyuko and Yukari will have lots of fun finding out about this.'' I sighed as I continued walking through the silent halways for a few more minutes before I faintly heard what seemed like a violin and a piano while sometimes hearing a trumpet in it, ''Do more people life here than Yuyuko and Youmu? I guess they must be some kind of servants that were not important enough to show.'' I said as I decided to go towards the music...which at some points sounded pretty good but at others it seemed like the person playing the piano was just hitting random buttons or something.

When I looked around the corner I could see three girls playing... the first girl was playing the violin and has blonde hair and a black dress with frills on the bottom and white sleeves along with puffy shoulders, she also wears black hat with white frills and a red moon on it...I would explain the front but I saw her from the back.

The second one was playing the trumpet and has short light blue hair with blue matching eyes while wearing a light pink dress that has black lines all over it and two blue...buttons or are they balls? On the black lines that go over her chest. She was also wearing a similar hat as the first girl with the only difference being the color which is the same as her dress along with the same black lines and...what seems to be some kind of blue sun on top of it?

The last one appeared to be the youngest and was playing on...a flying keyboard with wings? And I thought this place was all old fashioned...Well anyway the girl has short brown hair with her eyes being the same color, she wears a bright red dress with the same black lines the previous girl has and overal...their costumes are pretty much the same with the only difference being that this girl has green buttons/balls and white sleeves with puffy shoulders instead of light pink that the previous has, her hat is also mostly the same with the only difference being that she has a green flying star on top of it.

''Are those three sisters or something?'' I wondered while noticing how much their clothes looked alike.

Then the girl in red stopped playing when she finally noticed me and stared at me curiously before she suddenly points at me, ''Sis! Sis! I found a guy here!''

''Huh? But there aren't supposed to be any boys around...'' The blue haired one said before she noticed me, ''You're right there is a guy here.'' She confirmed sounding a bit surprised...this really is a maleless place normally huh?

''Who are you?'' The blonde girl with the black dress glared at me.

''Uhm I am Daisuke Yakumo nice to meet you?'' I said a bit awkwardly as that glare of that girl is kinda unnerving.

''Yakumo? As in that Boundary Youkai Hag?'' The girl in blue dress asks.

''Exactly like that.'' I sighed as I tried to ignore the glare of the blonde girl.

''I see...what are you doing around here? Shouldn't you be with that hag right now.'' The blonde girl keeps glaring at me as if she tried to kill me with her glare over and over again..wait this is Gensokyou, I hope she doesn't actually have that ability or I'm very fucked.

''W-Well she left me here thus forcing me to stay over for the night.'' I explained while wondering if I should go just to be safe or stay and keep talking with these girls.

Then the girl in red dress quickly approuched me and grabbed me by the wrists, ''Well you've come just in time! We're actually practicing for a performance soon and we hope you could stay here and watch us!''

''I don't have anything else to do at the moment so why not?'' I said being kind of curious how good they actually are.

''Great!'' The girl with the red dress dragged me to a cherry blossom tree that was nearby and told me to sit down while they prepare to perform, much to the blonde haired girl's objections of having me watch them perform...at least the blue dressed girl didn't mind much.

Then they started to play a song combining their instruments to play a soothing but still pretty fast paced song while giving eachother the chance to play a solo themselves. (I know I suck at describing songs just look up watch?v=M9wHYiicY5I and imagine that song being played.)

It was to be honest, quite a performance and really refreshing after being stuck in this place for..a day or two...I can definitely admit that these girls are good.

After the performance ended I gave them a applause as the girl dressed in red responded with a big smile, the blue haired girl smiled aswell while bowing and the blonde girl just glanced over her shoulder at me, ''That was pretty good...I actually expected something more...classical Japanese music.''

''Well we do play classics sometimes but people nowadays prefer more...fast paced and exciting music!'' The red dressed girl answered.

I chuckled a bit at that seeing that atleast Gensokyou is becoming a bit more modern in one aspect...wait what's their names anyway? ''Hey you never told me your names...I mean I told mine so it's only fair if I know yours.''

The red dressed girl giggled and scratched the back of her head as she realizes she and her sisters havn't introduced themselves yet, ''Sorry sorry! We were just so caught up with the situation that we forgot to introduce ourselves!''

''It's just you Lyrica.'' The blonde haired girl retorts.

''Oh well, still excuse us for not having introduced ourselves, ''I'm Lyrica Prismriver!'' The red dressed girl introduced herself.

''Merlin Prismriver.'' The blue haired girl smiles at me.

''Lunasa Prismriver.'' The blonde girl said with a blank empathic look on her face.

''And we are the Prismriver Sisters!'' Lyrica finished the introduction of themselves.

''Well then nice to meet you girls.'' I said kinda enjoying talking to Lyrica...must be her hyper and happy personality.

''Right, sorry to break the happy moment but aren't you supposed to be at the dining room for breakfast?'' Lunasa asks which made me suddenly remember...oh crap! MY BREAKFAST!

''Yeah...but I kinda lost my way...'' I said while letting out a embarrased laugh.

''Wow you really must be a idiot then if you get lost in a straight hallway.'' Lunasa said making me freeze while I could hear a critical hit sound playing in my head as I mentally beat me with a iron bat for my stupidity.

''W-Well forgive me if I'm an idiot...besides you should be a bit more friendly to people...that attitude might get on some people's nerves you know.'' I replied back a bit pissed off at this girl who just seems to hate me for no reason.

''Wow Daisuke really hit the spot about you sis.'' Merlin said to Lunasa.

''Hmpf nevermind let's just go back to practice.'' Lunasa huffed irritated as she turned her back to me.

''Meh whatever I'll just go and look for the dining room then...see you later Lyrica and Merlin!'' I said a bit irritated as I proceeded to walk back inside.

About half a minute after I left the place where the Prismriver sisters practice their performance, fortunatly I was finally able to see the dining room and enter it...only to see empty dishes and a satisfied Ghost Princess on the floor.

''Ugh please don't tell me I'm actually too late for breakfast.'' I said worried that Yuyuko might have eaten everything already.

Then I heard the familiar voice of Youmu who entered the dining room with a surprised look on her face, ''Oh Daisuke-san, I was searching for you when you didn't arive for breakfast...but it seems you're too late for breakfast.''

''Yeah sorry about that...I kinda got lost trying to find this place and ended up listening to the performance of those Prismriver sisters.'' I said a bit embarrased about the fact that I got lost.

''Well it's fine, look I have saved some food for you at the kitchen...I had a felling that you'll never make it for breakfast.'' Youmu smiles before she pushes me further into the dining room and forced me to sit down.

''Now stay there while I grab your food from the kitchen.'' Youmu smiles as she left for the kitchen again.

''Well she is in a very good mood.'' I said a bit taken aback by how friendly she suddenly was compared to yesterday...have I just triggered a flag or is she always like that to people she's more comfortable with?

''Well maybe because of you my dear.'' Suddenly Yuyuko woke up from her slumber, no...She was faking her sleep!

''Because she slept in the same bed as a boy or because she has had a new friend?'' I sighed already preparing for whatever there was to come.

''Oh? But I heard it's pregnancy.'' Yuyuko gave a feint clueless look on her face.

''I told you before that nothing happened tonight.'' I said as my left eye twitched...but I have to admit that I wouldn't mind that,I mean who wouldn't want to do such a cute girl? Ugh Daisuke get your hormones under control you moron.

''Oh did I sense something perverted back inside your head?'' Yuyuko covered her lips and looked at me with a amused face.

''T-That's only because you mentioned it first...if anyone is a pervert then it's you!'' I defended back feeling my face heat op a little because of the embarrasment of Yuyuko finding out what I was thinking about.

''Oh my, is that denial? Oh Satori-chan would love to see what's in your mind.'' She giggled again...ugh does she never stop teasing? And who the hell is this Satori person? Another person like Yuyuko and Yukari?

''Will you please stop you are being annoying as fuck.'' I growled as I started to get angry at this woman.

''Yuyuko-sama, it's bad to tease Daisuke-san here, please behave yourself.'' Youmu arrived with my food and a frown directed at Yuyuko.

I thought Yuyuko would retort back but then when I turned, I saw her suddenly in tears and she immediately hugged me as she whined, ''Waahh! Youmu-chan is a meanie!''

''H-Hey get off me!'' I yelled in surprise as I tried to get Yuyuko off me. But she only hugged me tighter the more I pushed.

''Waa! Youmu is such a big meanie! Help me Daisuke-kun!'' Yuyuko whined again much to my dismay.

''I said get off me! Besides I support Youmu in this!'' I said hoping she would give up if it's was two against one.

''Wah! You two are both meanies!'' Yuyuko said as she pressed her face into my chest.

''G-Get off me! Y-Youmu help me please!'' I yelled hoping Youmu would get Yuyuko off me...one of the reasons being because it felt really awkward for me as a teenage boy that has a woman clinging like this to him.

Youmu sighed and decided to help me, after a few minutes of struggling to get a whining GHOST PRINCESS off all people off me, I finally began eating my breakfast in peace while Youmu sits next to me facing the now calmed Ghost Princess.

Youmu then sighed, ''Yuyuko-sama...you shouldn't tease Daisuke-san so much. What if he get's the wrong impression and never comes here again?'' Youmu said strictly as she kept her gaze fixed on Yuyuko...and besides I think that me visiting depends solely on Yukari's mood...

''O-Okay Youmu-chan...I won't tease Daisuke-kun again.'' Yuyuko sobbed.

I let out a sigh in relieve even if I did not fully believed Yuyuko, ''Thank you Youmu..'' Well atleast I won't be bothered by Yuyuko for a little while.

''You're welcome Daisuke-san, now finish your meal before it get's cold.'' Youmu told me as I continued eating my breakfast.

''So is this how you two live everyday? Just eating sleeping and lazing around?'' I asked Youmu and Yuyuko kind of curious what they could do in this place other than lazing around.

''Yeah, Yuyuko-sama is quite lazy so to speak so we rarely go outside the netherworld.'' Youmu paused to take a sip of her tea.

''We only go outside if there are any festivals going on or if there is an incident to be resolved.'' She added.

''Wait you've resolved incidents before?'' I asked a bit surprised since I had only heard about Marisa and Reimu resolving incidents.

''Well not much, but I sometimes do help Reimu-san and Marisa-san during those incidents.'' Youmu continued drinking her tea.

''I never expected you to resolve incidents...no offence but you look too busy here to resolve incidents.

''Well actually I tend to make myself busy since all that I can do here is to tend the garden.'' Youmu replied.

''Then what about your swords? Don't you ever...you know cut something with it?'' I ask since last time I heard it takes a lot of skill to wield katana's...especially dual wielding.

''Well I did sometimes cut something with my swords...but that was before the implementation of the Spell Card system...now it only serves as my medium to use danmaku and sometimes to prevent my enemy from closing in on me...although it is weird that my sword could cut anything but it doesn't actually 'cut' my opponent during Spell Card duels.'' Youmu takes a look at her swords before turning to me.

''That kind of sucks as a sword fighter...but what is this Spell Card system anyway? I have heard about it a bit and I know it's about paterns but that's it...'' I said but before Youmu could reply I got another idea, ''Hey would it be possible for me to learn how to fight with the Spell Cards system?''

''Why afcourse you can...everyone can fight with the Spell Card system whether they are human or Youkai... Fairy or God it doesn't matter.'' A fourth voice said and as I looked down I could see...Yukari's HEAD STICKING OUT OF MY STOMACHE?!

''W-W-W-W-WHAT THE FUCK?!'' I yelled in surprise as I fell over hitting my head on the luckily pretty soft floor.

''Oh my...I take you don't like to have someone's head jutting out of your stomach Daisuke-kun?'' Yukari then appeared next to Yuyuko from her gap after she retracted her head from my stomach.

''A-A-Afcourse I don't! Who the hell likes to have someone's head sticking out of their stomach?!'' I yelled a lot softer as I tried to get my composure back.

''Oh I'm sorry Daisuke-kun.'' Yukari apologizes but I don't think it was sincere at all..

''Ugh...well anyway, you said that anyone can fight with the Spell Card rules...is that the same with outsiders or do you need to have some kind of magical powers or something like that?'' I asked getting to the point since I'm quite interested in the ability to defend myself against Youkai and stuff.

''Yes, Spell Card rules are designed to even the fields between Humans and Youkai, as a result...there is somewhat peace between us and the humans.'' Yukari said as she said 'us' which refers to the Youkai.

''so...how does one learn using those Danmaku?'' I asked kinda glad at hearing that I might have a chance against Youkai after all.

''My aren't we eager?'' Yukari gave me a amused smile before continuing, ''Well the spell card rules themselves are made so that even the biggest idiot can understand it. To start a Spell Card battle you and your opponent have to agree on the rules of your battle, the rules can be made entirely from the first one to hit someone wins or go until the other can't fight anymore, you can also say the amount of spellcards you can use let's say is in this situation three. Then both you and your opponent will fire three Spell Cards each and the winner is the one that has the most hits on their oponent. There is afcourse also the brawling way where you will engage eachother in melee combat while using spellcards to help you during the battle.''

''That doesn't explain how I can possibly learn it?'' I said afraid I was missing something.

''Don't be so impatiant Daisuke-kun you need to learn the rules first before you fight~'' Yukari said with a sweet voice and a smile that made me roll my eyes.

''Well then...the first step to use Danmaku for beginners is to learn how to make a basic low level orb, the second step is learning how to use that orb according to the Spell Card rules which is to remove the harmfull energy from the orb, that will make it non lethal but will still hurt as much as before...after you know how to do that you can basically use any Spell as Danmaku which will become Spell Cards which are spells that usually go beyond normal Danmaku and can range from a giant laser to something more subtle like a combination of normal Danmaku, combining Danmaku with one of your own spells like magical butterflies which is one of Yuyuko's spell cards or even using your own power to reflect Danmaku to create a big cluster of Danmaku which is hard to dodge.''

''Wait a second, but I am no magic user...how can I create one of those basic level Danmaku then?'' I asked as my head spinned a little from all this information.

''Afcourse you can...everyone can because every living being has atleast a little bit of magic in them, you're actually a exception if you can't use it and being from the outside world is no reason you can't because the ability to use magic is being passed down like genetics with some variation in it...it's just that humans have forgotten how to use it but there are thousands if not millions of humans that actually have the potential to become even more powerfull than the strongest witch in Gensokyou.'' Yukari explained, and actuallyit kind of makes sense.

''That is...that is a lot to take in...'' I said as I began to make sense of the rules and concept of the Spell Card system.

''When you mean most humans...are people like Shouji also able to perform their own Danmaku?'' I ask when I remember about that baker from yesterday.

''Well the best example of a outside human being able to use advanced Danmaku is Kochiya Sanae who is the Miko and wind priestess of the Moriya Shrine on top of the Youkai mountain.'' Yukari said as I tried to remember where I have heard that Moriya shrine name.

''Wait the Moriya shrine? Isn't that the shrine that was in the news about a year ago because it suddenly dissapeared?'' I muttered to myself recalling that big news thing that had some people go crazy and believing that it might be the work of whatever god was worshipped there.

''That's the one. They came here because the goddesses were close to disappearing because of lack of faith.'' Yukari confirmed...gods disappearing because of lack of faith? Wait so that means that things like Odin or Zeus excisted?! Awesome...but they're probably gone now.

''Well do you have anymore questions Daisuke-kun?'' Yukari asks.

''How can I learn how to use magic?'' I ask still not sure if using magic was meditating like those people on TV say or something else.

''It's mostly concentrating and finding your inner power at the beginning as you become more adept with using magic it will soon become natural to you as breathing or sleeping.'' Yukari explained to me and for some reason she seemed...amused by my willingness to learn magic?

''I-I see...is it dangerous?'' I ask, I don't want to blow myself up or get vapoirzed the first time I shoot this Danmaku myself.

''Afcourse using magic is dangerous...that's why one should begin with easy magic first before continuing with different magic...but the hardest part is actually the start or that's what I've been told since Youkai like me are able to use magic naturally almost since birth.'' Well that's a relieve...even if I don't like it that some don't have to work for something I do have to...but that's mostly my jealousy.

''So I need to train hard from now on is it?'' I said knowing that all great things come from hard work...or atleast someone on the TV said that which is kinda bullshit seeing as how some people are born in greatness.

''Exactly...so no slacking now okay?'' Yukari said suddenly going back into her childish state...or is it her teasing state?

''Yes ma'am.'' I said simply as I knew she knew a lot more about this than me and for once I could better just do as she says.

''Alright come now Daisuke-kun, we'll begin training in earnest.'' Yukari said as she opened her gap and dragged me with her into it.

''Bye bye Daisuke-kun!'' I could just hear Yuyuko say as the gap closed and...hey I'm not falling?

''Hey are you by any chance flying?'' I asked as I noticed that Yukari was holding me as we floated in this void.

''Yup, although the gap here has no gravity...we're only floating.'' Yukari explained.

''W-Wait how come I was falling in here before?'' I asked while looking at Yukari with a suspicious glance.

Yukari responded with a giggle, ''That's because it's so much funnier to see your reaction as you think you're falling.''

''So that was another prank?'' I grunted not really in the mood to get angry right now.

Yukari didn't say anything as the gap opened again revealing a...thick bamboo forest with very very large bamboo.

''What is this place?'' I ask as we got out of the gap and I was standing on my own feet again.

''This here is the bamboo forest of the lost...a isolated place were no pesky people should trouble us when we train. And this is close to Eientei which is like Gensokyou's own hospital.'' Yukari said pointing to a spot in the bamboo which I could barely see a old fashioned Japanese...mansion in.

''So you actually thought about everything huh?'' I said being relieved that if I got hit there was atleast help nearby.

''Well I created Gensokyou, of course I know everything about it.'' Yukari said with her voice full of pride.

''That is actually quite impressive even though you created this place.'' I said with a bit of respect...since I don't think I could be bothered with knowing everything that happens in this place.

''Well then, enough chit chat Daisuke-kun, let us begin our training.'' Yukari smiled as she gapped a chair and sat on it.

''Alright...uhm...so do I just concentrate on making Danmaku?'' I asked not really sure how to do this kind of stuff.

''First you'll have to calm down and clear your mind and try to tap into your magical aura...just look for something that seems different than normal.'' Yukari said while putting her right hand in a gap which then grabbed my hand and pointed my palm at a bamboo tree infront of me, ''Once you have made a magical orb fire at that Bamboo tree.''

''Alright.'' I said as I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on making my mind empty...which is harder than it sounds since I keep thinking about something else even when I try to concentrate.

''Calm down you're too tense.'' Yukari said in a different tone than usual...not really motherly but more like that of a...teacher is that it or have I just watched too much anime?

''Alright.'' I said as I continued to concentrate more for about 30 more more boring minutes until something suddenly clicked on my mind.

''I think I got it...'' I then tried my best to concentrate on getting whatever power I had found on my hand and felt a little tingle on my hand as I tried to fire...only to see a very small barely visible little glowing orb pathetically twirl to the ground.

''Well you still need a lot of work if you are going to defend yourself...but it's still impressive for an outsider to be able to do that...even if it's that small.'' Yukari complimented me but sounded kinda unimpressed.

''Well thanks for the encouragement.'' I retoreted back. As I am too tired to actually argue with her.

''You're welcome...now try again.'' Yukari ordered as I did what she said and went back to concentrating to make another of those orbs.

After about one minute I started to pant as I felt the tingle coming up again, ''W-What...is...this?'' I asked as my panting started to get worse.

''That is normal at the beginning...your body is not yet ready to using magic, that's why it gets confused and instead of your magical energy uses your life energy.'' Yukari explained and I immediately lost focus making the tingle in my arm disappear in an instant but was replaced with a giant headache.

''Ugh...what...do...you...mean...with...life...energy?'' I said while holding my head and heavily panting and I felt like I might actually die now.

''Like I say life energy...the energy that is in every living being that ensures one to life, in the case of Humans, some Youkai and Animals the life energy is a substance in the blood that makes life possible. Afcourse there are a few exceptions because some creatures can lose basically all their blood and still live on like me for example...'' She explained...I guess the medicine world either gave it a different name or haven't discovered it yet.

''W-W-Wait so I could actually die by doing this?'' I asked as I started to sweat a bit...and this is just pathetic magic...I would be dead in a instant if I tried higher level magic.

''Yes you can die if you overwork yourself...that's why we're training so close to Eientei.'' She explained matter of factly.

''W-Well...fuck.'' I could only mutter after hearing what Yukari just said as I tried to catch my breath.

''Can...I...maybe get some...painkillers for...my head?'' I said because I am getting crazy because of this headache.

''Oh I didn't bring one...I guess you have to take the pain.'' Yukari smiles.

''There is...no way..I can go on...li-'' I started saying as I did a step towards Yukari resulting me falling into...a pitfall?

''ARGH! GOD DAMNIT!'' I yelled as it felt like my head exploded or something...and me yelling didn't make it better.

''Oh my, are you okay Daisuke-kun?'' I heard Yukari's voice as my vision is dark.

''N-No I...am not.'' I grumbled as I grabbed my head...I wonder how I haven't lost my mind yet.

''Hey gap lady it's strange to see you here, usa~'' Another voice was suddenly heard.

Wait...usa~? Who the...oh well it's no use to ask about that, ''OI! JELP ME GET OUT OF HERE NOW!''

After that I immediately felt a sharp pain that made me almost collapse in pain and I decided not to talk anymore for a while, ''Hmm? Oh miss rabbit still as lively as always I see?'' I could hear Yukari say in a amused tone...and afcourse they are ignoring me...

''Afcourse usa~'' The other person said before she asked, ''By the way, who's fallen into the trap usa~?''

''Oh that's just Daisuke-kun.'' Yukari said simply and I could already see that smile of hers infront of me.

''Daisuke huh? Isn't that the guy you kidnapped?'' The other voice asked sounding a bit sly...but she sounded like that the entire conversation so far anyway.

''My you're well informed...now go and help him out okay? I need to speak to your master Eirin.'' Yukari said and it was quiet for a few seconds when suddenly a young girls head with short black hair, red eyes and white rabbit ears appeared.

''Hey girl will you help me out please?'' I asked the girl eager to get out of this hole.

Then suddenly a sly smile came on her face, ''Nope, You'll have to beg on your hands and knees if you want to get out~''

''What the hell?! I won't kneel to some girl I just met.'' I said not wanting to yell to prevent getting the feelng of my head being split in two.

''Well then I'll leave you there if you don't start begging on your knees.'' The girl grinned as she seemed amused by my suffering.

''Like I said I won't go and kneel for some random girl with rabbit ears.'' I growled as I did not want to lower my dignity to some girl like her.

''If you say so...'' the girl then disappeared and the last thing I heard of her were her footsteps that quickly became less loud.

''Oh for the love of...CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?!'' I yelled as I immediately grabbed my head as a new jolt of pain ran through it.

I sat there for what seemed like a few minutes before some other footsteps began to near and I could hear a bit of a familiar voice, ''A pitfall? I wonder what poor soul has become victim to it this time.'' the voice sighed as I couldn't quite remember where I had heard that voice.

''Excuse me! Can you help me get out of here?'' I said, hoping that she would help me.

''There is still someone in there?'' I could hear her mutter as the voice became louder before revealing the bunny girl with the red eyes and long purple hair, ''Huh? What are you doing so far in the bamboo forest?'' The girl I remembered was named Reisen said looking pretty surprised.

''Well Yukari brought me here to learn magic and I suddenly fell into this stupid hole and was left here by both Yukari and another rabbit girl who wanted me to kneel for her or something.'' I explained briefly not wanting to waste too much time.

''It must have been Tewi...trust me I know how you feel.'' Reisen let out a sigh before extending her hand for me to grab.

After I grabbed her hand she proceeded to pull me out of the hole surprisingly quickly for a girl with such a body and I was out of the hole in no time, ''W-What the...'' I said to myself checking her body over one more time not finding any noticeable muscles.

''Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?'' Reisen asks as she checks my condition.

''Well..I do feel a bit tired and I have a big headache that get worse every time I speak loudly.'' I explained remembering the feeling of my head exploding from earlier.

''Well let's bring you to Eientei, Master will check your condition once we get there.'' She said as she began walking into the thick bamboo forest and into the direction I remembered the mansion was in.

''you live in that mansion aswell?'' I asked trying to remember the conversation between her and Ikutsuki yesterday but couldn't remember anything.

''Yes, I am an apprentice under Master Eirin at Eientei.'' She said as I begin to see the mansion clearly in the distance now.

''So you're a doctors apprentice huh?'' I asked even thought I already knew the answer but I just wanted to keep a conversation going.

''Yes.'' She nodded as we came closer to the mansion.

''if you people are doctors...then why do you go and set up shop in such a isolated place? It doesn't make sense.'' I asked wondering why they were not in the village or something.

''Well Master and the Princess like to stay out of view...they like their privacy you know?'' She said and that kinda makes sense, but I don't really fully believe that because a doctor shouldn't let the need for privacy hinder their location of work.

''Hey...what's up between you and that Baker Ikutsuki was it? I mean you two looked pretty close.'' I said remembering the friendly way he and Reisen were talking yesterday.

''Ikutsuki? Well I first met him when Tewi and me had found him terribly wounded in the bamboo forest, so we took him to Eientei were after the surgery I was tasked by master to take care of him...and over time we became very good friends.'' Reisen said with a smile on her face...probably remembering good memories.

''Wait...what was a human like him doing in this bamboo forest?'' I asked since no normal person would just go into a place called 'The bamboo forest of the lost''

''Well he did say he is some sort of srvivor of a crash...I think he said...airplane or some sort.'' Reisen tried to think about what happened when they first met.

''An airplane crash huh? I guess Yukari must have brought him here after the crash...but why she didn't bring him directly to Eientei?'' I wondered to myself...maybe she brought him as food for Youkai because Ran explained to me that Youkai were free to eat outsiders...he must have gotten lucky.

''Why don't you ask her about it? All I know is that Shouji-kun said that he made an agreement with Yukari with the latter offering him a chance to sruvive.'' Reisen explained more about Ikutsuki...wait what would Yukari even want from him...other than making good bread.

''I might ask her later.'' I kinda lied because to me it seems like Ikutsuki was just someone Yukari used to entertain her...a bit like me but atleast I wasn't thrown into this forest while being heavily wounded.

''Here we are then.'' Reisen said as we arrived at an Eastern looking mansion.

''This is bigger than I expected it to be.'' I said a bit surprised about the size of the place and I think it might even be bigger but this is just the front.

Reisen smiled at my comment as both of us entered the mansion, ''Master I'm home!''

For a while there was no reaction, ''Uhm Reisen-senpai. Master is in the Princess's living room.'' A voice came from behind us and I saw a rabbit girl with black hair that was tied into long twintails along with Brown eyes and a schoolgirl uniform like Reisen.

''Is she? Thank you Kurisu-chan.'' Reisen said to the smaller rabbit girl and turned to me.

''Glad to help Reisen-senpai.'' The girl now known as Kurisu smiled as she kept walking through the hallway while humming a song to herself.

''Well please follow me then.'' Reisen told me to follow her.

''So who was that?'' I asked as I had not heard of anyone but Reisen, Tewi, Eirin and that Princess living here.

''One of the rabbits that works here, I am supposed to be their boss but everyone but Kurisu listens to Tewi...who actually does nothing around here.'' Reisen sighed...they all listen to Tewi? Why are they still allowed to live here then if they are like that brat?

''Must be tough being the supervisor when no one listens to you.'' I said feeling a bit of sympathy for her.

''Thanks, seriously they don't have any discipline at all.'' Reisen shook her head as she sighed.

''Then why don't you teach them discipline? Surely you're stronger than them right?'' I said remembering how effortlessly she lifted me out of the pitfall.

''It's not about how strong you are if you want to discipline them, it's all about attitude and also how serious you are in getting things done...'' Reisen then looked at the ceiling, as if she's reminiscing something.

I then sighed, ''Y-You're right,I experienced something similar with my little sister...I tried to make her do as I say for 10 years before I gave up and just let her do what she wants.'' I said reminding my interactions I hd with my sister...and to be honest it feels kinda weird without her nagging and insults we throw at eachother...never thought I would miss that annoying brat.

''Well I guess it's a natural trait on all living beings.'' Reisen giggled.

Reisen then stopped at a door before opening the door revealing Yukari sitting at a table with a woman with silver hair put in a very long braid with deep blue eyes while wearing a dress that had her right shoulder and left leg colored red while the other was colored blue, and lastly she was wearing a blue hat with a red cross on it, ''Master I'm back.''

''Ah Udonge you're back? How did the delivery to the human village go?'' The woman that I already knew was named Eirin said.

''It went well and I even had time to stop by at Gensou pan for a cup of tea.'' Reisen explained very politely...she must greatly respect this woman.

''Good Udonge, oh and give my thanks to Ikutsuki-san for his bread, it seems Kaguya-san wants more of his Baguette next time.'' Eirin smiled at her apprentice.

Then She suddenly turned to me, ''And you must be Daisuke Yakumo I have heard about from both Udonge and Yukari...it's a pleasure to finally meet you.'' She bowed to me and that kind of caught me by surprise...since I usually was either hit in the face, gapped, burned or whatnot whenever someone introduced themselves and this is the first time someone introduced herself like this to me.

''And you must be Eirin who is the master of Reisen and doctor of Eientei...I also heard a lot about you from Reisen and Ran.'' I said as politely as possible because she pretty much deserves it after being so polite to me.

''Good that both of us know each other, please teat down. I'll get Udonge to make more tea.'' Eirin invited me to sit down.

''Daisuke-kun why don't you act like that to me you're own family? Don't you love me?'' Yukari suddenly said with a mock hurt and shocked expression on her face.

We're only family because you dragged me here...''So Eirin-san may I ask why Yukari asked me to come here?'' I asked ignoring Yukari to pay back the favor of earlier with the pit fall incident.

''Oh she said that she needs to train you on danmaku related practice.'' eirin said as she also seemed amused by our play in ignoring Yukari.

''That is correct and from what I understand is that summoning danmaku projectiles can be extremely dangerous due to my untrained body using life energy instead of magical energy...that's why I was honing my skills nearby this facility in case a lethal accident occurs.'' I said trying pretty hard to sound as professional as possible hoping it would make Yukari feel even more left out in this situation.

''Ah, I see so she decided for you to stay here for awhile as you will be doing your training is it? Do you want me to check on your physical and mental condition?'' Eirin replied as she takes a sip of her tea.

''I assume that was the plan until I get skilled enough to make my own way back to the Yakumo household without any assistance of either Ran or Yukari. And I would appreciate it of you to check my condition.'' I said kinda feeling weird that I would so far be staying more with others than my actuall...well new family.

''Excellent, if you don't have anything more to say, come to my room so that we may begin the check up.'' Eirin smiled as she emptied her cup of tea and put it on the table.

''Ah! Daisuke-kun is ignoring me. What have I done to deserve this? Woe me!'' Yukari said dramaticly as she was fake crying into her hands.

''Well then, after you Eirin.'' I said as we both stood up and started to walk out of the room.

''Oh my what a gentleman...I wonder if I should keep you.'' Eirin joked as we both excited the room leaving a Yukari that was still faking crying.

After we both had walked a few meters I started to chuckle to myself finding it pretty nice that I was finally at the side that was making fun of the other while Yukari was the victim.

''My what could possibly be so funny?'' Eirin asked with a smile on her face that said that she already knew the answer.

''Oh it's nothing...just nothing.'' I grinned at her until the two of us giggled.

''Eirin! Eirin!'' Suddenly another voice down the hallway yelled as eirin and me were still giggling and when I looked I could see a black haired girl with long wavy black hair and brown eyes wearing a pink dress with wide sleeves and a white bow tie, on her lower body she was wearing a long red skirt that touches the ground and was decorated with white frills on the bottom and orange leafs and bamboo as decoration...and for some reason she had just a stunning aura around her.

Said girl had a excited smile on her face while holding some kind of magazine, ''Oh what is it Princess?'' Eirin asked with a smile on her face.

''Look! Look! Can you believe they have this kind of sweets in the outsideworld?!'' The girl or better said Princess said while holding a...magazine? Before showing the page to Eirin...said page contained a large variation of...pancakes?

''Oh? That looks tasty, why don't we ask the baker Ikutsuki-san to make it next time?'' eirin suggested to the 'princess' as she takes a look at the magazine.

A baker making pancakes? For some reason that doesn't really seem right...does that guy even have honey or even bacon to make it better? ''Hmm who are you?'' The Princess suddenly said to me pulling me out of my thoughts and basically stunning me.

''D-D-Daisuke Y-Yakumo...'' I stuttered as I cursed myself of making myself look like a fool infront of this girl who looks exactly like the kind of stunning beauty that appear in those ancient fairy girl had a excited smile on her face while holding some kind of magazine, ''Oh what is it Princess?'' Eirin then asked.

''So he is the one that Yukari gapped from the outside world is he?'' The Princess looked at me with a mild interest.

''Correct, he has been brought here by Yakumo Yukari for training purposes so that he may be able to defend himself in the future...I think it might be because she doesn't want her family to be unable to defend themselves if the need arrives.'' Eirin explained to the Princess while appearing to be amused at my stuttering.

''Oh is that so?'' The Princess then turned to me as she formally introduced herself, ''I am Kaguya Houraisan it's a pleasure to meet you.''

''Y-Yeah pleasure to meet you too.'' I said as I tried to compose myself and to stop myself from stuttering and making me look like a fool.

''Now if you will excuse us. I need to attend to Daisuke's needs for now Kaguya.'' Eirin said as she began to walk further down the hallway and I kinda awkwardly followed her.

''Okay! I'm going to find Reisen then to show her all the sweets in this book!~'' The Princess or Kaguya said suddenly going from formal to excited.

''I-Is she always like this?'' I asked Eirin as I glanced over to Kaguya who disappeared around a corner.

''Unfortunately yes.'' She answered simply.

''Unfortunately? Why is it so bad that she acts like this?'' I asked thinking that she is...kind of harmless actually.

''Well she tends to get weird ideas quite often that almost always lead to trouble for the other residents of Eientei... last time she almost blew up this place after trying to make a fireworks cannon.'' She said with a sigh while shaking her head.

Is that girl really capable of doing that? ''Then I'll ask no further...'' I sweatdropped and not wanting to know what happened yet in fear of what she might had done.

''Good to know.'' Eirin smiles as she stopped infront of a door, ''Please come in.'' She said as said room was filled with boxes, all kinds of pots on shelves and books which looked like medicine books.

''Is your room also your operations chamber or something?'' I joked as I was quite surprised by all the stuff laying around here.

''No but I have enough equipment for standard check ups here...and it was a shorter distance to walk here than to my operations room.'' Eirin explained as she walked to some drawers most likely to get some equipment.

''A-Ah I see...'' I said as I became a bit nervous as I saw some of the surgery equipment.

To ease my nervousness. I tried to start a conversation to distract me from the surgery equipment, ''So...where are you actually from?''

''Where I am from? It's been too long for me to remember my place of origins...but I have spend almost all my life on the Moon Capital so I suppose that's where I am from.'' She said while seeming to think a bit...wait a second, Moon capital?

''M-Moon capital? A-Are you saying there is a city on the moon?'' I asked a bit taken aback by that answer...and if there is a city how can we haven't seen it yet?

''Oh did no one inform you of that yet?'' Eirin asked me as she looked up from her drawers.

''N-No?'' I said trying to make sense of this and the fact that I actually am standing here with a person form that big barred rock in space.

''Oh well, I thought the people who went there in white suits should have told you people from the outside world...but I presume they still want to stay hidden.'' Eirin said as she checked her equipment...did she just mention the Astronaut crew of Apollo 11?

''W-Wait you mean the Astronauts that went to the moon?'' I asked surprised by this new information that made me question everything I knew about the moon.

''Yes, well I do not know if they actually found any moon people yet since we tend to stay hidden from the humans using cloaking technology so they might do not know about it.'' Eirin explained...well I guess a civilization that lives on the moon would have cloaking technology.

''But enough about that for now, we have time to talk about that later.'' Eirin said as she picked a strange device out of the drawer.

''Uhm what is that?'' I asked not sure if I should feel calm or nervous.

''This here is a 魔法メートル or Magic meter...it was constructed by a medical scientist I worked with on the moon and it checks ones magical energy levels aswell as life energy levels.'' She briefly explained as she was doing something with the device but I did not know what.

''So basically...an alien tech?'' I ask, still trying to comprehend whether the moon landing was actually real or a hoax.

''From your point of few it is but from mine it's just normal technology.'' Makes sense since I am probably considered a alien on the moon, ''Can you give me your arm please?'' She asked and I complied as she proceeds to rub my inner elbow like any doctor does before giving you some injection.

After a few seconds of rubbing she stopped and said, ''Now sit tight this might hurt a little.'' She said as she penetrated my skin and...

''Fuck that hurts.'' I yelped as I tried to sit still for Eirin to continue.

''And done.'' Eirin said as she pulled the Magic meter out of my arm and put a bandage on my arm because it was bleeding pretty heavily, ''Here take this to ease the pain.'' She said as she handed me some painkillers and water which I gladly took.

''Damn that's the last time I'm getting a shot or inoculated.'' I said as I tried to clean the blood that had run down my arm before the bandage was applied.

''My this is interesting...'' Eirin muttered to herself as she looked at the results on the machine.

''What is it?'' I said as I noticed Eirin seemed amused by the reading from the machine.

''Well your life energy percentage is 64 of it's normal maximum, but that is normal after attempting to use magic for the first time. No the most extraordinary is your unusually high level of Magic energy that I have only seldom seen in my life time...it's still very unstable but it's there.'' eirin explained...wait unusually high level of magic?

''You mean I have great magical potential?'' I ask as I tried to comprehend the magnitude of eirin's words.

''Exactly...but I wouldn't get too excited about it since it's highly unstable because the body of a outside world human has forgotten how to use magic meaning you could die easily from overworking yourself...and even if your body still knew how to use magic like a human from the village you would still have to train very hard to reach your limit...It normally takes hundreds of yours for a normal human to get to their capacity but you might have to take thousands of years.'' Eirin explained and having high magical potential didn't sound that cool anymore since I would die looong before being able to get to my full power anyway.

''Really? Well that is pretty damn cool.'' I said feeling kinda like a anime main character that just gotten a cool power...but then again I'll have to train hard for it or else it's apparently useless.

''You should be wary of your body condition Daisuke-san, I don't want to see you crippled just by firering one danmaku orb.'' Eirin giggled although I could sense a tone of seriousness laced in it.

''Yeah I'll do...and I have you and Reisen near so I don't think that wouldn't be that much of a issue.'' I said as I realized that even if I have a lot of magical potential it's still unstable and as far as I know...unstable things aren't really safe.

''Oh I should stick around with Reisen in the meantime?'' I ask Eiren as the bleeding in my arm finally seemed to have stopped.

''Well not all the time afcourse but it would be wise of you to take either me or Reisen with you when you're training so that we can help you once something goes wrong.'' Eirin explained as she cleaned the Magic meter before putting it back in her drawer.

''Ah I see, thank you very much Eirin.'' I thanked her for the information she had given me.

''It's no problem it's my job after all.'' eirin smiled at me before walking to the sliding door of her room, ''Now shall we head back to the Princess's living room?''

''Yes indeed, lead the way.'' I said as I began to follow her to the Princess's living room.

We stayed quiet for most of the way both not really feeling the need to talk to each other as we arrived at the Princess's living room with Kaguya excitingly showing some magazines to Reisen, ''Hey where did Yukari go?'' I asked as I could not find her sitting in the room.

''Oh she said she feels sad that you ignored her and she left.'' Kaguya said without even looking at me.

''Really now?'' I said with a bit of a smirk on my face...I'll have to thank Eirin later for helping me out taking revenge.

''Yup.'' Kaguya answered simply while looking through some more magazines...is she really that obsessed with the outside world stuff?

Meh I might as well go and draw...''Ah damn it I forgot my drawing stuff.'' I grumbled to myself as I began to sit down at the table.

''You can draw?'' Kaguya immediately went to my place just as she heard about me wanting to draw something.

''U-Uhm yeah, I-I'm a doujinshi artist.'' I said nervously as Kaguya was very close to my face now with a excited glint in her eyes.

''Really!? Can you draw me?! Can you?! Oh and what kind of Doujinshi do you make?!'' Kaguya asked as she bombarded me with all kinds of questions that made my head spin.

''W-Well I could draw you but I don't have my equipment with me.'' I said as I decided to answer the question I atleast heard.

''Oh you have to get your equipment right now!'' Kaguya became more persistent even after I told her I don't have the necessary equipment to draw.

''I-I told you I don't have it...it's either in the netherworld or in the Yakumo household...why do you want to be drawn so badly anyway?'' I asked hoping to change the topic a bit so that she would get a bit out of my personal space.

''That's because I want to see how a drawing of me would look like.'' Kaguya said excitingly as I remembered what Eirin said earlier...so she's excited because she has never seen a artist or atleast a artist that draws in my doujinshi like artstyle?

''O-Oh but still I don't have the necessary equipment fr me to draw.'' I stated my problem again to her.

''Aaahw.'' She then pouts a bit adorably in disappointment before she seemed to get an idea, ''Then you must promise with your life that you'll draw me as soon as you get your drawing equipment back.'' She then said with a smile on her face while pointing at me.

It was unnerving to say at least, this firstly innocent looking girl forced me to swear on my life that I must draw her...if I refuse, the consequences would be dire...I think I have only one option then.

''I-I promise.'' I sighed as Kaguya immediately got a victory smile on her face...this girl seems to be as dangerous as she is pretty.

''Thank you very much.'' She keep smiling as she added, ''Don't fret for I shall reward you when you have finished drawing me.''

''N-No problem.'' I said as I felt myself heat up and mentally slapped myself because of the perverted thoughts that suddenly came to mind...boy I can't wait to meet that mindreader...

I then heard a little giggle come from Eirin and as I glanced to my left I saw her looking at me with a amused smile, ''W-What are you laughing at?'' I said a bit embarrassed because I started to blush infront of Kaguya...I blame my hormones for that.

''Yukari is right, you are too easy to tease.'' Eirin said as she continued to giggle at me...cursed Gap Hag.

''Ugh now I regret asking.'' I sighed as I decided to perform my usual tactic which is to ignore the annoying person trying to tease me.

''Don't take it too hard.'' Eirin patted my back.

''Well I am quickly getting used to this and atleast you only tease a little bit instead of as much as possible.'' I sighed remembering most interactions I have had with Yuyuko and especially Yukari.

''Well everybody needs a bit of entertainment to relieve themselves...you are just the unlucky target for one such stress reliever.'' Eirin sat next to me as she poured herself a cup of tea.

''Yeah I figured so much...that's one of the reasons I want to learn magic so that no one will mess with me anymore.'' I said as the thought of me beating Yukari in a danmaku battle was pictured in my mind...even if I don't have any idea yet how danmaku battles look like.

''Well if you found a way to beat Yukari then be my guest, the only people to have defeated her was a joined force of Kirisame Marisa, Hakurei Reimu and Izayoi Sakuya.'' Eirin said as she somehow knew my intention.

''Well thanks for the motivation.'' I half joked as I really felt like I had a long way to go if the people in Gensokyou were really as powerfull as I think they are.

''You're welcome...just don't get hurt too early.'' She replied.

''Yeah I'll try, but I can't promise anything.'' I said half jokingly as I was actually a bit scared of me suddenly exploding or something.

Then I proceeded to chuckle while she giggled as we continued drinking our tea and for the next 2 hours not much happened with me just talking with Eirin who was pretty pleasant to talk to since she acted and gave off a mature aura unlike two other adults I know, Reisen who had the thing in common that we both had little sisters that don't listen and sometimes get on our nerves...even if mine was my biological sister and she and Tewi just had a sister like relationship, and lastly Kaguya who seemed to have the personality just like the cliché rich girl that finds everything new the best thing in the world.

''Well for now, let us settle on about your temporary accomodation. Udonge has prepared you a room to stay for now.'' Eirin said as she stretches her arms.

''Take it easy for today, you can continue your training tomorrow.'' Eirin smiled at me.

''That was the plan, I don't want to feel the same as before so close to dinner.'' I said as I picked up the last cookie that was in a bowl on the table...this place is surprisingly modern compared to the rest but then again Eirin is from the moon that seems to have very advanced technology.

Eirin nods at herself before she stood up and left the room.

''Is she going to work?'' I wondered while chewing on this cookie which I most probably had Kaguya to thank for with her liking outside world snacks so much.

''Yup, she always spends her time in the laboratory concocting something...I wonder what medicine she's making now?'' Kaguya looked amused at the situation.

But Reisen seemed to look less amused at the situation...almost scarred or something, ''Uhm just a question...should I know more about the medicine she makes?'' I asked a bit worried when looking at Reisens expression.

''You don't want to know...'' Reisen shuddered after hearing my question.

What the hell does Eirin do in her laboratory? ''Reisen's scared because Eirin always uses her to test her Medicine.'' Kaguya said nonchalantly while staring at one of the many magazines she had with her.

''a-Ah I...I'm going out to buy some groceries.'' Reisen said as she immediately left the room...that when I see her long bunny ears twitch.

Reisen then started to walk even quicker probably to escape Eirin...I just sighed as I was about to return to my before Kaguya was suddenly infront of my face, ''U-Uhm can I help you?'' I asked as I got a magazine shoved into my face showing all kinds of...schoolgirl uniforms? ''Uhm...'' I said as I was about to say something before she started to talk.

''Is it true that the people in the outside world wear the same clothes as Reisen?'' She asked as she looked like she had almost found a huge revelation.

''Y-Yes? It's a schoolgirl uniform after all?'' I said wondering how much this girl actually knew of the outside world.

''Oh I see. I always wondered why these girls wear the same type of clothes as Reisen but don't have any rabbit ears...so it's all school uniform huh?'' Kaguya looked back at the magazine with more interest than my sister reading news about the new anime lineup...where does she get those magazines anyway? Kourindou?

''Well yes...usually they are diffent colors depending on the school like normal schools usually have almost the exact same uniform as Reisen while the private schools usually have a light brownish shirt with a insignia but the skirt varies from school to school.'' I briefly explained what I knew about schoolgirl uniforms...that had not given me the amount of panty shots anime promised me.

''Oh, interesting indeed.'' Kaguya said as her eyes looked towards the pages of the magazine.

''Why are you so interested in school uniforms anyway?'' I asked her while sipping some of my tea.

''That's because I have heard that highschool is the best moment of ones life in the outside world, The friendships! The adventures!, the clubs! The romance! All of which are part of the highschool period.'' Kaguya said dreamily...so she has been reading those kind of stories.

''Uhm I can assure you that it doesn't go-'' I started but was quickly cut off by her.

''How do you think I would do in highschool?'' She asked while looking at me with her eyes shining of excitement.

''W-Well...I think you would be the most popular girl in school that all boys would love while all girls envy you.'' I said as that was the only thing I could think off...and to be honest that might have been the case in my school since all boys would simply fawn over her, me included when she would walk through the hallways and I think most at my school would kill me if they knew I would be living with someone like her.

''Oh my! Just as I imagined!'' Kaguya's eyes started to glitter in happiness...she really would be like that cliché anime rich girl...

''Didn't you go to school were you are from?'' I asked not really sure if she was a human or from the moon like Eirin.

''No, I always got lessons at home by Eirin who was my personal teacher before I went to earth so I never went to school...but it looks like soo much fun.'' Kaguya said as she sulked at the last bit seeming a bit depressed about her missed school life.

''Really was Eirin your teacher aswell?'' I said as I thought Eirin was only a doctor all her life.

''Yeah, we've been through a lot together until we came down to earth.'' Kaguya replied as she seemed to be reminiscing her past.

''Why are you people down here anyway? I mean isn't life on the moon better with all the technology?'' I asked wondering why a girl like her would possibly go to a place like gensokyou in the first place.

''Well as you might know I'm a moon princess...the princess that was destined to take over control of the moon as the queen after my father would have died and I lived a good live together with my sister...my sister however was killed by a madman in one of the parades almost killed me in the process.'' She stopped a moment looking down at the ground and I was quite surprised to hear about that she had a sister that was killed.

''My life in the operations room was saved by Eirin then and I stayed in coma for a year before I woke up...and after that I was afraid...so afraid of dieing since I now knew that I could get killed at any moment. It was then that I first heard about the Hourai elixer...a medicine on the moon that makes one completely immortal...unable to die and age.'' She explained to me with a slight sigh probably reminding sad memories.

''Wait so does that mean you are...'' I started but Kaguya answered already.

''Immortal? Yes I am...that is the reason why I was exiled to the earth with Eirin following me 100 years later and Reisen who joined 50 years ago.'' Kaguya said and it before staying in silence which seemed pretty weird as she seemed excited and happy not a few minutes before.

''I never knew you have suffered that much.'' Damn now I pity this girl.

''It's not that much of a problem...If that didn't happen I wouldn't have met the wonderfull people of Gensokyou and lived in peace without needing to be afraid of dieing all the time.'' She said with a beautifull honest smile... is this beauty normal to the moon or is she just incredible pretty for both sides?

''I-I see...then when I get my drawing tools, I'll be drawing you at full moon...if it's okay with you.'' I said finding it fitting for the a moon princess to be encased by the moonlight.

''I would love to see it Daisuke-kun.'' Kaguya smiles at me which I can personally say...was one of the most beautifull smiles I've ever seen outside animes that I have ever watched.

I wonder how many men have already fallen victim to her beauty...or am I really that pathetic that I am the only one smitten by her beauty? ''H-Heh yeah...'' I said a bit awkwardly as the door opened again revealing the rabbit girl with long twintails from earlier.

''Princess and Daisuke-sama, Reisen-senpai asked me to infrom you that dinner is ready.'' the girl Kurisu was it? Said while bowing in a very polite way

''Thanks Kurisu, now then I think I'm beginning to starve...don't you too Daisuke-kun?'' Kaguya looked at me with her usual smile.

''Y-Yeah...can you please lead the way?'' I asked as I stood up since I did not know the way in this place at all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes later, I entered a large room...filled with talking laugher and. Alot and I mean a lot of rabbit girls everywhere with Eirin looking a bit out of place with her red and blue clothes among all those rabbit girls wearing the same uniform.

''A-Are there really that much residents here?'' I sweatdropped never expecting so much people to live here.

''Oh glad you two arrived so quickly, take a seat.'' Eirin said as she invited the two of us to sit near her.

''Thank you.'' I said as I sat down next to Eirin as Kaguya went to sit at my other side while Kurisu was sitting somewhere else along the table.

''Alright Daisuke-san, tomorrow I'll be supervising you on your danmaku training so you have to wake up fresh and early.'' Eirin then said to me while I had almost forgotten about it already as I saw the large portions of food coming into the room that was much...much larger than at the netherworld...but then again it looks like there might be like a hundred rabbits girls here.

''Sure...I don't have anything planned for tonight anyway.'' I shrugged my shoulders as I was concentrated at the food which was mostly old fashioned japanese food.

''Well then stop staring and get some food in your stomach.'' Eirin said as she begins eating along with the rest of the Eientei residents.

''Itadakimasu.'' I said before starting to dig in taking all kinds of things, Tofu, Sushi, Natto and much much more...but my calm dinner ended as Kaguya and me both grabbed the same piece of sushi.

''My Daisuke-kun would you be so kind as to let go?'' Kaguya asked with a menacing aura around her.

''Why don't you take something else? There is still enough of the rest and if you're lucky you may still get your hands on some Tofu.'' I smiled back at her not backing down...since dinner is a battleground were I'll fight to the death.

''Oh please, I got it first and it's rightfully mine.'' Kaguya said to me albeit with the menacing aura intensifying.

''But a Princess should be generous to ones guest doesn't she?'' I asked while keeping a smile on my face aswell.

Instead of replying, she immediately used her chopsticks to grab the sushi while I thanks to my eperience with Yuyuko intercepted Kaguya's chopsticks...thus the second battle of the dining table has begun.

''I said this was mine!'' Kaguya yelled at me while trying to push me away.

''Then you'll first have to take it from me!'' I yelled back as I pushed her even further away than she did me...ah so it seems that I am physically stronger good to know.

The rest of the residents of Eientei only looked at us nervously especially Eirin since she never seen anything like this.

''Ohw that hurt! You should not hurt a maiden!'' Kaguya yelled as she regained her composure and tried to push me away again but I managed to stay put.

''Everyone is equal here so get used to it!'' I said as I started to manage to pull the Sushi slightly away from her.

''Aww Eirin! He's mean to me!'' Kaguya started to complain like a little girl...too much like a little girl...especially for an immortal.

''I'm not getting involved it seems much to dangerous.'' Eirin said as she looked a bit amused at our little fight.

Then after one quick pull I managed to pull the Sushi out of her grasp, ''Hah! I won!'' I yelled in victory.

''NO! MY SUSHI!'' Kaguya yelled as she looks like she's on the verge of crying.

''There is no mercy in war...only the strong win.'' I said with a smug face as I put the Sushi in my mouth and started chewing on it like it was the best thing ever.

''It seems you have have experienced something like this Daisuke-san.'' eirin giggled after my food fight with Kaguya.

''Well I do have years of experience from back home and I faced off against a living...well dead black hole last night.'' I said still a bit smug as Kaguya was still looking down as she began eating some Tofu...has no one ever fought her like this? In such a big hall?

''Well that answers the question...'' Eirin said as she continued eating.

The rest of the dinner went without trouble with me giving Kaguya the last piece of Tofu because that would be fair since I took the last piece of Sushi on our side of the table but other than that nothing happened for me but the chit chat I made with both Eirin and Kaguya who had calmed down after that.

''Ugh I'm full.'' I said after I was done with a contend sigh...atleast here I get a chance to enjoy the food.

''Well if you are sleepy then you should head back to your room and sleep, we got a busy day ahead tomorrow.'' Eirin said as Reisen and several other rabbits began cleaning the table.

''Yeah I guess you're right...it would be best of me to go to bed already since I need about 2 hours to fully wake up.'' I said as I stretched myself after sitting for so long.

''Come with me Daisuke-san.'' Reisen told me to follow her to the room which Eirin has chosen for me.

''Sure lead the way.'' I said happily...heh food like this really get's your mood up.

It took about...5 minutes or so to walk for my room in this large mansion, finally we stopped at what seems to be my room as Reisen opened to see a neatly folded futon and some other amenities inside the room.

''Well this is your room.'' Reisen said as she takes her leave to do something else but not before saying, ''If you have any trouble don't hesitate to ask my help.''

''Yeah thanks Reisen.'' I said as I walked into the room and took of my clothes...I guess I'll ask someone to get my clothing and drawing equipment for me tomorrow.'' I said as I laid down on my futon .

''So this will be my life for now huh? Training eating and sleeping...heh I kinda feel like a anime character right now.'' I chuckled to myself as I was always talking with friends how awesome it would be to be in an anime world...and now I'm here it doesn't seem that good...must be because I'm not some main character that has very strong powers and can defeat everyone because of some bullshit reason.

''Well, I better try and stop thinking or else I wouldn't be able to sleep until like 2 am.'' I muttered as I pulled the blankets over me while hearing some crickets and the occasional footsteps outside my room before I fell asleep.


	5. Update

To all the followers of my story and other people that like reading it.

I won't be working on this story for a while since I kind of worked too long on it in a row and lost my inspiration, that's why I'm currently working on a Strike Witches fanfiction of mine to get my mind off things and get a fresh new start.

All of this is not really a big deal but I think it would be nice for some people to know as they might notice I might not be updating the story at the rate I made chapter's 3 and 4 (1 and 2 kinda sucked compared to 3 and 4 I'll admit that.)

Regardless I would like to have the people that read this send me a review or Personal Message about what they would like to see in the next chapter and it might bring back my inspiration into writing chapter 5.

and keep on making more stories and supporting my fellow fanfic writers.

Best regards and I hope you have a nice day.


End file.
